Den of Fangs
by Silvershadow090
Summary: Skye was orphaned at a young age, and was found by Warren the alpha werewolf of Tribal city. Later she finds that she has an old bloodline thought to have died out long ago. But things get more complicated when the queen of vampires returns. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Pounding of rapid footsteps echoed down a dark alley as a dark form wearing a black cloak ran through, blending with the shadows while twisting and turning around every corner, leaping over every obstacle with so much skill grace that would put a cat to shame.

"How the hell did I get myself into this?" The cloaked figure gasped out in a low tone of voice while jumping over an old T.V box, the speaker had a feminine tone to it indicating this dark figure was a women.

Turning around another corner she pressed herself flat against the cool brick wall trying to catch her breath the cool surface giving her some relief on her warm body. She glanced up at the darken sky. There were no stars out tonight, not that it was surprising or anything it was rare to see them in the city. "Okay…now where?" Looking around she noticed down a passage a dull glow on a wall most likely from a street light from the road. But the alley was wide and open making it easy to be spotted by her pursuers.

"Finally, a way out but not really the most ideal one. Damn." The sudden clattering of a fallen object with a set of rapidly moving footsteps jolted her from her spot. Seeing no other choice, she made a dash down the open alley towards the small source of light her ears picking up loud hisses mixed with growls behind her, she decided to step up the pace. Rounding the corner where the glow was coming from she came upon a streetlight right out side - a church!

For the first time ever she was glad that in Tribal City there were churches on every corner of almost every street. Feeling a sharp prickling sensation shoot up her neck realizing her 'friends' were close by, if possible she moved faster before they got to her, and that was something she really did not want.

Reaching the church doors she slammed into the closed church doors springing them open, and possibly scaring the hell out of anybody inside, finally at her safe haven she let out a sigh of relief as she leaned over to regain her lost breath from her long run full of obstacles with her arms supporting herself on her knees.

Hearing a sharp hiss from outside the open church doors the cloaked women whipped herself around pulling out two twin daggers facing the way she came in she moved into a form of stance as she intently watched outside for any unwanted movement. Seeing silhouette forms within the shadows of the buildings across the street slowly creeping towards the church, her grip tightened around the hilt of her daggers as her body tensed ready for a fight.

"May I help you miss?"

She stilled when she heard the sudden gruff voice behind her, ignoring the voice she held her ground watching the creeping forms outside, but aware of the soft wary steps slowly walking towards her from behind. When the shadows dispersed she relaxed putting her daggers back into the hidden sheaths out of sight from the person behind her.

"Miss?" The voice now having an uneasy tone to its gruff voice.

"I am in need for some shelter for tonight -" Turning around to face the person who she was speaking to, "Father."

Pulling back the hood she was wearing to make the old black Father at ease with her presence. Wavy onyx black hair that held an odd blue sheen to it fell loosely around her neck falling a bit past her shoulders. Her usually spiky crop on top her head was probably matted down from her sweat and the hood. Long strands fell in front of her face reaching her chin, slightly covering a pair of unique eyes both different in color her right a sapphire blue the right a bright silver.

The uneasiness was still evident in his brown eyes as he was looking her up and down, but the old man seemed to find her eyes fascinating. Looking her over again she noticed that he was taking very small steps back. Letting a smile grace her tan face, then letting her hands fall to her side in sight for the Father.

Stopping his movements the Father seemed to calm down and stop his steady steps back, "Why is that? Why would a young lady like you be out at this time?" He paused looking at her face more closely. "How old are you?"

Giving a laugh the girl brushed some hair out of her face, "I'm eighteen, and I got myself into some trouble."

Watching his expressions the Father seemed shocked that an eighteen year old would be out around this time it was not safe to be out at this time of night, but stiffened when he heard the last part so she quickly held her hands up, "Not with the Feds – just some punks that thought it would be fun to chase me."

"I see, well I'm glad you are alright child." Scratching his short white hair he looked her up and down again, "Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"It's dangerous around this time around here, its better that people don't notice you." Without missing a beat she knew he didn't buy it, but thankfully he didn't press it.

"Makes sense – Child where do you live?" She noticed that he was becoming more lacks around her.

"Well I just moved out the orphanage, and I decided to look around when I got lost. And you know the rest." She let a small frown grace her face even added some lip.

"Ah – I'm sorry to have asked." Sadness coated his deep voice.

"No, its okay I'm doing fine."

"Well I'm glad – well let me show you to your room." He said while doing a sweeping motion with his right hand towards the back of the church.

Doing a slight bow of thank to him which the Father thought was a little odd, but he just shrugged it off. Closing the church doors he led her to the back of the old church where there was some rooms. The walk was silent till they reached the room she assumed she was going to be staying in. "Here you are."

"Thank you so much."

"No thanks are necessary, but may I ask you your name?"

She smiled at him, "Mercy and you? Or do you want me to just call you Father – Father." Quirking and eyebrow at him.

Giving a deep laugh that almost sounded like a rumble of a bear, "No-no call me Father Johnson or just Johnson."

Shaking her head she let loose a chuckle, "Alright – goodnight Johnson."

He gave a nod, "Goodnight Mercy."

Closing the door behind her then pressing her ear up against the door listening to the Fathers fading footsteps until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Walking into the middle of the small room she scanned her surroundings. A small window was directly in front of her with brown curtains blocking the streetlights from outside, a single was to the right of the window, and finally a mirror was opposite of the bed. Deeming it safe she pulled off her cloak revealing her slim well toned figure, hanging her cloak on the hook behind the door she walked towards the mirror.

Her appearance was rather haggard as she looked her appearance over in the mirror. A pair of long black cargo pants than hung loosely around her hips, with rips and tears all over she was even missing a pocket, 'hope nothing important was in there.' Her matching colored tank top looked fine, looking down at her boots they were scuffed, and there were small bloodstains on her left boot. Adding all the scrapes up that she had on her arms and a few on her face that were hidden from the Father by her hair – all in all she looked like shit.

Scratching her head then giving it a good crack by tilting her head to the left and right she walked over to the bed. Sitting down she leaned over with her arms on her knees, resting her head on her hands.

A scowl crossed her tired features as she went over what transpired earlier. 'How did I get caught? They shouldn't have detected me.' She was pushed out of her thoughts when a small green light started blinking from the wrist watch she was wearing.

Pressing the sound of crackling static came out, then followed by a deep obviously male voice came through.

"_The wolf turns ferial…"_

"When the moon is full in the sky – what is it Warren?"

"_Are you alone?"_

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face she answered in an irritated voice, "Yes."

"_What happen?"_

"Got caught." Her scowl deepened as she laid back on the bed staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

"_What! How?"_

"Good question."

A pause

"_Where are you?"_

"At some church." She got up and walked towards the small window, pulling the curtains aside to look out.

"_We'll talk later; I'll send someone over to pick you up."_

"Yeah – okay."

Another pause

"_Oh – goodnight Skye."_

"Night flea bag."

She made out a slight growl from the other side before it went dead, looking at the time.

4:13 a.m.

"At least it's a Friday wait no Saturday now."

Shaking her head Skye kicked off her leather combat boots that were steeled toed, and climbed into bed. Leaning over she flicked off the dim lamp, turning over to face the wall her last thought before she drifted off into a troubled sleep was 'Damn vampires.'

~*~*~*~*~

Silver: Alright chapter one done! Tribal City I know not very original, but I couldn't think of anything. Soooo I'm going to stick with that until I come up with a better name. It's been awhile since I wrote anything so some of this might be a bit sloppy or not well described, but I'm working on it.

Please review I would like to hear some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

A slight rapping on my door came around ten-ish waking me up from a nice dream that I was finally able to have. Turning over to my side I tried to ignore whoever it was on the other side of the door knocking, but sadly the knocking only got louder. "Fine! Fine I'm up – I'm up…" Mumbling that I'll be there in a second, I uncurled myself from the ball I was in and pushed myself up from the warm inviting bed.

Doing a very cat like stretch with my arms held high over my head, and my back arched in the air I got up and over to the door. Swinging it open, "What!" I cringed at how that came out sharper than intended, I cringed even more when I realized who I snapped at. I forgot that I wasn't home.

"I am sorry to wake you Mercy." It was Father Johnson, 'Great Skye you just snapped at a Priest! Your so going to hell now – well fir sure now.'

Seeing the startled look in his eyes and how his posture straightened even more I took note a glimpse of fear flash through his eyes. It most likely came from my appearance I probably looked like hell.

"No, I'm sorry Father I didn't mean to snap at you – just not a morning person." I gave him a slight bow of my head.

"It's alright child." He gave me a pat on the head making me feel like a child, thank god I was still looking down or he would have noticed the scowl I had on my face. I hated to be treated like a child, if he was any other person I would have most likely snapped at him for that, but I had to restrain from doing it because I was taught to respect my elders. 'Huh? Is that someone laughing in the distance?'

"I know you came in rather late last night Mercy and you would most likely want more sleep, but there is someone outside here waiting for you. Again I'm sorry to wake you up." He said the last part very apologetically.

He must have seen the confused expression I had on my face for he quickly added, "I can tell him to leave if you want?" He took my confusion the wrong way because I was confused to why he called me Mercy. Mentally scowling at myself for forgetting that's what I wanted him to call me, shaking my head while rubbing the bridge of my nose trying to force away the oncoming headache. The person outside is most likely someone Warren sent to pick me up. And if not...Well let's just hope that it is.

Scratching the back of my head giving the old priest and apologetic smile, "No – no it's probably my friend I called last night to pick me up." I received a nod, "Want me to tell him to wait for you?"

"That would be great."

"Then I will."

"Thank you – for everything."

He just smiled and walked away I could make out him humming what sounded like a song they most likely sang in the church, shaking my head I closed the door. Walking over to my discarded boots I slipped them on then went into the bathroom to make an attempt to clean myself up with good old fashion soap and water.

Stepping in I flipped the switch to my right the light flickered twice before they came on, walking over to the small sink and mirror I got good glimpse of why the priest seemed a little freaked at seeing me.

My hair was a wild mess it was everywhere and in every direction, the layer that was hiding the slight gash above my left eyebrow was showing dry blood was smeared on that half of my face, "I'm glad he didn't bring that up." I even had some dirt smeared on my face and even on my neck. I should have cleaned up last night, but I was just too damn tired.

Washing the grime off with the soap, I winced when some soap got into the cut. Taming my wild mane I looked myself in the mirror and smiled at what a good job I did with just soap and water. Stepping outside the bathroom I grabbed my cloak from the rack and left the room.

I memorized the way I got back here so it was rather easy finding my way out, 'for a small church this place sure has a lot of back hallways.' Making it into the church itself I walked down the ilea past the pews then I made it out the church doors.

Stepping outside I instantly had to cover my eyes from the bright rays of the sun beating down on me, 'Damn sun.'

Reaching down for my sunglasses I was met with a torn off pocket, 'Well at least I know what was in it now…dammit those weren't cheap either.'

Shielding my eyes I spotted the priest standing in front of what looked like a convertible, but he was blocking the driver of the car. Walking down the steps making my footsteps a little louder so they would hear me coming, the Father turned around giving me a view at who was in the car or I should say a black 2008 Mustang with a two red racing stripes running down the middle.

'Of all the people Warren could have sent to pick-' the man sitting in the car had spiky fury red hair a few pieces hanging loose around his slightly pale face, he had his 'sport car' sun glasses the ones that look multi colored, I was there when he bought them he said something about it making him look even cooler than he already was.

"Yo! Sk-" The glare I sent him shut instantly and wiping off the idiot like grin he always had on his face, I was glad the Father didn't turn around to see it.

"Hello Mercy glad you found your way out of the church so easily some have been none to get lost in the back halls…well it is an old church." Smiling at him, "It wasn't too hard to figure out."

"Hey Fiore! Thanks for coming to pick me up." I was now standing right next to the Father and in front of Fiore giving him a death glare just daring him to say something about the name thing.

"No problem…Mercy." Nodding at him I looked at the Father and gave curt nod of my head, "I thank you again Father Johnson for sheltering me."

"No need for thanks child for the Lord guided you to me for protection, and I did what any good willed person would have done." The hug that followed after his little speech surprised me, making me still instantly since I wasn't really used them. I could hear Fiore snickering behind me I had to try and restrain myself from pulling away from the Father and knocking Fiore a good one.

When he finally pulled away I walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in giving one last wave at the Father as Fiore began to pull away I heard him call out, "Be careful Mercy, and may God watch over you!" Smiling all I did was wave as we drove out of sight.

Looking forward watching the old part of Tribal City zoom by as we drove along the street I began to doze off, "So Mercy huh…what's up with that?" Snickering I just ignored him and continued to watch the scenery, "Oh and the hug! I didn't know you liked them so much!" He was full out laughing now and I could feel a vain on my forehead about to burst from irritation, "Come here and give Fiore a nice big hug Skye or should I say Mercy!" Thank god we were stopped at a red light because that punch to his face would have gotten us in a car accident.

~*~

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Skye you're alive!"

As soon as I took a step into headquarters I was taken out by an over dramatic Elisha who I considered someone I could trust. One would call this a friend, but growing up on the streets before Warren took me in, one did not have 'friends' just allies. People had a very nasty habit of turning their backs on you.

Sore, tired, and hungry I restrained myself from snapping at Elisha who was clinging to me like a life line. Elisha had a tendency to worry about me a little too much so for me not coming home last night most likely gave her a nervous brake down.

She pushed herself up so that she was straddling my hips, then she pushed her face so close to mine that our noses were almost touching.

"The hell Skye?! We were all worried when you didn't come back." Leaning back to get a bit of space between us, I spoke out softly but you could hear the irritation in my voice quite clearly. "I ran into some trouble last night, I'm fine so no big deal." I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Not a big deal! And have you looked at yourself?" Yes, I did look at myself and honestly I looked worse before, Elisha always made things more dramatic than they actually were, for god sakes the women was twenty-three! Five years my senior and she acted like this.

"I know okay. Again I'm fine." I bit out giving Elisha a sharp glare that made her flinch and got off me. Dusting myself off I glanced back at Elisha's form who was still sitting on the floor with her head bowed down.

The site made me feel guilty about snapping at her, 'she was just worried and I snapped at her.'

"Elisha I'm sor-get off the ground it's filthy." Still looking the opposite direction not wanting to make eye contact with her. When a pair of arms came around me from behind pulling me back into a warm body pressed up tight against my back in a tight hug, I began to freak! I did not like or was used to hugs.

"Hey-Hey let go!" Braking free I turned to face a grinning Elisha, "What?" She chuckled at my confused look, "Nothing." Not wanting to know what was running around inside the older women's head. Getting a better look at her I noticed that her normally straight auburn hair was in waves, two large curls were framing her face slightly covering her sky blue eyes. The height difference between the two of us was noticeable; I myself was only 5'5 while Elisha was 5'3 she came just below my chin.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

"Love you to sweetie." Elisha batted her eyelashes while saying this, "By the way how do I look?"

I felt my right eye twitching slightly at the sweetie comment, but I calmed myself trying hold back the sudden urge to strangle the blue eyed girl. Taking a look at what she was wearing I was surprised at how simple her outfit was. A dark navy blue tank top that had a penguin on it doing a cheesy grin clung to her rather nicely showing off her slim figure and promoting certain 'assets', while a pair of light blue low riser jeans clung to her like a second skin. And finishing it off was a pair of black vans with what looked like graffiti on the side and the bottoms a bright blue.

It was odd seeing her in this type of clothing since she usually wore skirts, and many different layers of clothing…Elisha was just too girlie in my opinion. Shrugging it off I decided not to dwell on it.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes fine." God, all I wanted was to go to my room and sleep.

"Not cute, hot, or even sexy?!" All Elisha got in return from the tan girl was a shrug. "God why did I ask you?" She was met with my blank stair. She gave up.

Rubbing her forehead while turning around, "Well I have a date so I'll be go-"

"Till tomorrow afternoon." I shot in, a small smirk on my tan face, slight amusement clear in my eyes.

She gave me a look, "I'll be gone…till tomorrow." She flipped me the bird, my grin just got bigger.

"Bitch." As she stomped off.

"I know." Sighing I thought it was over, then suddenly Elisha world around. "Warren wants to see you in his office."

"Damn." I mumbled I was not in any mood to talk to him. Turning around sharply I walked briskly towards his office wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well bye to you to." I heard Elisha call out sarcastically.

I didn't give her a reply then again I bet she wasn't expecting one in return. Elisha was just about to open the door to head out when Fiore's towering form almost knocked her down. About to snap at him she noticed him holding his cheek, "What happen to you?" Looking down at her since he was 5'8 and she was about half his size.

"Skye…" Was all he said before walking away towards the kitchen to get a icepack. Laughing lightly Elisha took off to her date.

~*~*~*~

Not bothering to knock I just barged into Warren's office not really caring that he gets pissed off at me for doing it.

"Make this quick Warren." I bit out plopping myself on one of his long leather couches he had in his very spacious room. Getting more comfortable I put my feet up on the coffee table in front of me knowing that would piss him off to.

He didn't seem a bit fazed by any of this which was a first in my book; Warren stood up from his chair behind his ebony oak desk, and went to sit down on the couch in front of me.

I studied him closely; he was tan, tanner than me. His long black hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail a few strands fell into his face, his thin square glasses that looked more like reading glasses rested on the tip of his nose. I always wondered why a werewolf would wear glasses since I thought all wolves had perfect site when turned, but I chose to ignore it thinking it was some fashion thing to make him look better.

Dragging my eyes down at what he was wearing, a white button up dress shirt with the top three undone, and a pair of black loose jean that had a few holes in it hung nicely on his hips. His shirt rode up a bit showing of his lean body to my silver blue eyes, shaking my head I looked back up at him and was met with his intense gaze from those piercing liquid silver eyes.

All in all he was what you would call 'Mister tall, dark, and handsome.' Silence filled the room as the two had a stair off.

"What happened?" He finally asked in that deep rumbling voice of his, sending shivers running up and down my spine. 'I hate it when that happens.' scowling at myself for at her bodies' reaction.

"As you know I had to go to the old ruins in lower Tribal town to liberate some items from those idiotic vampires so I won't go into detail." I paused, thinking about what I happened upon. "When I arrived I didn't detect any vamps, so I took that lucky brake and searched for the items. I found them and began to head out."

Pausing again to lean back to get more comfortable, "I heard some voices coming from below the balcony I was walking down and decided to take a peek. I spotted a group of them and our 'Dear' Lucas, their beloved idiot leader huddled together." Now vampires were intelligent creatures, but Lucas in her opinion was a joke. 'How he became their leader I'll never know.'

Hearing a cough I snapped out of my daze to see Warren doing a continue motion with his hand. "Anyway Luke was standing in front of a large sphere."

"A sphere?" Warren asked hunched over now with his elbows on his knees. A thoughtful look crossed his face, shaking his head slightly he told me to go on.

"Well he was talking to it but I couldn't make out everything he was saying or who he was talking to, but he was scared, real scared he looked about ready to piss himself. But I did make out him saying 'Mistress' and 'My Queen' a few times over."

I heard Warren suck in a sharp breath, which got my attention. "What is it? Do you know who this Mistress, Queen person is?"

He was silent for a moment, "Yes and no-continue I'll tell you later." I let it go for now being too tired to argue or care about it.

"He started whining some more before a voice cut him off sharply, I couldn't make out anymore except one thing – Masquerade Ball I think Luke was invited."

"A ball you say? Interesting." Warren mumbled.

"Yeah – Warren this is what freaked me out a bit." This got his attention, pulling out a pendant from under my shirt his eyes widen. It was a circle that fit comfortably in the palm of my hand it looked like it was made of some sort of black crystal. Around the side where carvings of odd symbols that should have been glowing a dull purple, but were not.

"How?" He barely spoke above a whisper, making me even wonder if I heard it.

"Good question, you know this is suppose to block any vampire including master vampires from detecting, hearing, and smelling me. But somehow…"

"What?"

"Somehow she did."

"What!" His eye brows shot up as he looked like he was about to fall out of his seat.

"I don't know. They were talking when suddenly she said, "My dear Lucas you do know that you have an intruder?" Her eyes, those fiery orange eyes looked directly at me! Warren she knew I was there the whole time! How is that possible? The next thing I knew my pendent broke and the whole room of vamps were on my ass."

I growled, my fists clenching together trying to hold in my suppressed anger. "I had to drop what I was carrying so I could defend myself." I let an arrogant smirk crossed my face.

"For vampires they don't know how to use the shadows very well."

"Well you are our packs 'dark angel'." God I hated that name it sounded so corny to me, but I just ignored it. "Oh – and I killed about six-seven vamps before I booked it out of there." I sat waiting for what was to come for that.

It was like counting down a time bomb. '3…2…1...'

"WHAT!"

This is like a blue moon for me since it was incredibly rare for Warren to yell like this. "Dammit Skye I really hope they didn't get a look of your face. Or we might be in some trouble." He growled out his body heaving slightly from suppressed anger towards me-again. This didn't scare or bug me since I had seen him furious before, so for him being slightly mad didn't faze me in the least.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No, I'm sure they didn't see my face and if they caught my scent they wouldn't recognize it because I always had the pendant on me blocking it."

"That doesn't matter we can't start a war between us and them. Remember last time when you killed a vampire?" He paused to catch his breath. "They knew you worked for us and fights broke out we were lucky we didn't lose any wolves."

They way Warren said that made us sound like we were some common gang. Warren was the alpha wolf in all of Tribal City and even in smaller places where smaller wolf packs lived. The vampire clan whose leader was Lucas lived here as well, and as far as we know the only one. When a war broke out between the two it can become deadly for any near by humans so we try to keep the peace so the existence of werewolves and vampires staid just a myth. If the existence of them were to ever be discovered, it would cause a world wide panic and vampire hunters, along with werewolf hunters might emerge again.

I remembered what Warren had told me how their ancestors kept the peace, 'Centuries ago they realized that the humans were becoming the more dominate species with the new technology they have been creating. Challenging them would be suicidal, so they came to terms. Matters of a clan would stay within that clan. If a rogue of any clan would go on a killing spree they would be delt with from their clan immediately, if not the other clans would take things into their own hands. Lastly, if blood shed was ever to occur between the wolves and vampires' war may be called into question but first the two clan leaders would meet up and discuss a peace treaty if that did not work war may be issued.' Those words I still remembered clearly, but Lucas was a coward so he wouldn't dare.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, you know Luke is scared shitless of you." I let out a yawn after I answered him.

Sighing, "We'll talk later." Warren stood up offering me a hand up, which I ignored and got up myself. "Are you going to tell me about this Queen person? Because, I really want to know the person that screwed me over."

Shaking his head he escorted me out of his office, "Later maybe tomorrow when you have eaten rested up some more, and…" He looked me up and down then wrinkled his nose, "… bathe you stink." A grin crossed that handsome face of his.

Before I could respond he quickly shut the door. "Bastard." Sighing I decided to take up on that offer. It took about an hour in a half to get here from the church, so taking a shower which would end up being another hour, eat, watch T.V, and - shit! I had to go talk to Scotty about a new pendant and go over some paper work…I wasn't looking forward to that but I had to do it. All in all I should finish all this around six; six-thirty.

So I headed towards my room to take a nice long, hot shower then get something to eat. 'Warren seemed nervous and…scared?' It was bizarre for me that I had seen fear in those silver eyes, as long as I've had known Warren which was a twelve years he had never been afraid of anything.

'Why do I feel like this is going to turn into trouble for me? And who is this queen or mistress person?' Too many questions that I really didn't look forward to hearing the answer to.

~*~*~*~

"_Hello?"_

"It's me."

"_What do you need?"_

"I need you to find out where a Masquerade ball will be held at."

"_A ball?"_

"Yes…"

"_Alright."_

"Thanks."

"_No problem Warren."_

The phone went dead after that. Leaning in his chair Warren had a troubled look on his usually cool face.

'It's been centuries from the last Masquerade why now? Why the sudden appearance?' He paused. 'Has the Queen of vampires truly returned?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The creaking sound of my bedroom door opening woke me up from my light sleep. Pretending I was still sleeping by keeping my breathing even, I listen to the soft padding of two sets of footsteps getting closer to my bed.

Feeling the end of my bed dip down a bit I slowly moved my left hand under my pillow to grab my .45 ACP pistol I kept there for safety reasons.

"Skye are you up?" A soft girlish voice whispered out to me.

Relaxing I pulled my hand off the gun. Propping myself up I looking behind me to be greeted by my favorite twins sitting there innocently.

"Scarlet, Vincent what are you two doing in here?" I looked at my alarm clock. 10:36 p.m. "It's late." I turned on the lamp next the bed to see them better, which I wasn't a smart idea since I still couldn't seeing them being blinded by the sudden light. A few words slipped out of my mouth.

Regaining my sight I looked back to twins who finally were able to get on my bed, now they were sitting there looking at all innocently while laughing at my choice of words.

These two kids I found a year ago on the street when they were five years old. Doing some snooping around a fruit vender told me why the five year olds were on the street. Apparently they were abandoned by their mother; I was never able to find her. I came upon them when I was leaving a museum 'relieving' them from items that shouldn't be in normal human hands. So I decided to take them in, and since then they stuck to me like glue.

"We were scared when you didn't come home last night." Heavy guilt hit me seeing their sad eyes. 'I came home hours ago and I didn't even go see them…' "I'm sorry…" I reached over and pulled them into a tight hug, "I ran into some trouble, I didn't want to worry you two."

Letting them go I got a good look at them, I still think that they were a very unusual pair of twins. Scarlet was a slim girl like her brother, but she was a flexible little girl she had a cute face with sharp looking eyes that were very interesting color the same as her brother. They were a dark molten gold very unusual, especially for a human. 'I shouldn't talk since I had one silver colored eye.' I noticed how her usually straight black hair that had a red sheen to it was a slight mess, some strands sticking out here and there.

Noticing that she had tears in her eyes I began to panic.

"Hey-Hey don't cry I'm sorry." I grabbed Scarlet softly and began to rock her back and forth while rubbing small circles on her back. One of my weaknesses was seeing people I actually care about cry.

Looking over at Vincent who was silent the whole time noticed he was sad as well, but tried to hide it. He was the quiet one unlike his sister he staid to himself, but usually he was talkative around me. Vincent shared the long black hair minus the red tint, but most the time he had it in a high pony tail with his bangs falling in his face, 'He looks like a mini Warren.' But right now his hair was loose, and was partially in his face.

Reaching over I ruffled his hair getting a small grin from him, "You two look tired." I wasn't that surprised when the two yawned, it was ten and they were six it doesn't mix. They just nodded their tired heads.

"You want to crash with me?" The two immediately tackled me crying out a, "Yeah!"

"Okay – alright you two," I smiled. Reaching over I turned off the lamp then lied down between them. "Night."

"Good night." I watched them as their breathing became even. It amazed me how these two brought out the soft side in me that I kept hidden and locked up for twelve years.

Unwanted memories began to emerge from the back of my mind where I had pushed them. Shaking my head violently to get rid of them, I brought up memories of how I met the twins. Relaxing I got comfortable finally letting sleep claim me.

~*~*~*~

Warren looked at his watch reading that it was 11:21 a.m. His office had his whole pack, and the few humans that worked for him. Silence swept the room as he leaned back in his chair looking at all the occupants in his room.

Elisha one of the few humans that worked for him who was in charge of keeping certain 'things' secret, and dealing with normal humans. She was sitting next to Fiore on the leather couch; both had worried expressions on their face.

"Shouldn't we wait for Skye before we decide?" Elisha asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah – you know how she gets when you decide things for her, she'll fight you the whole way." Fiore fallowed up, wincing when Warren shot him a look making him look down.

"She is just a human, we could just force her." Another werewolf shot out from the corner of the room, one who did not like the ebony haired girl. His sudden outburst got some agreements from four other wolves scattered around the room beside Fiore and Warren. Fiore was growling slightly sending dark glares at the idiotic wolf, making the other wolf shake under his hot glares.

"Silence Michael." Warren growled making Michael shake even more.

"Skye may be human but she is pack and more wolf then some of you." Growls erupted from the last part, but they were quickly turned into whimpers when he gave them a smoldering glare.

"Her opinion matters to me."

"But this mission is suicide!" Elisha yelled out standing now facing Warren meeting him in a challenging stare. "Skye is good, real good but what you just told us…she's not that good! Sending her where there will be over a hundred vampires is suicide on her part!" She cried out.

The room grew silent again, "She will not go alone of course – Skye is not a normal human and you know that. What human can blend into shadows like a vampire? What human can go up against a dozen fully developed vampires, kill six and get out with just few small scratches?" That got a few murmurs from all the occupants in the room, "And what human can go up against a fully transformed werewolf and most likely win?"

"Skye…" Elisha whispered taking a seat in defeat.

"Exactly."

"But you know Skye will say no to this." Fiore spoke up.

"Oh?" Warren leaned forward arching an eyebrow in question, "and why is that?"

Feeling slightly nervous under his intense gaze of his alpha Fiore straighten himself up, "Because of her pups she promised that she would take a month off to be with them, and you know that she wouldn't brake that – she hates seeing them hurt." He paused, "Those kids mean everything to her."

Warren cursed under his breath he had forgot how devoted she became to those kids. They could bring out the tenderness in Skye that she kept hidden to the world except for few. This was a problem.

"Maybe we could hold the brats hostage?" Michael spoke out again.

"What did you just say? You flea bitten mutt?! That's just evil!" Elisha screamed furious at Michaels comment.

"What did you call me human?!"

"What a werewolf that can't hear? That describes a lot for half the shit you've been saying. I guess that describes your low statues as well."

"I'll kill you." Eyes were now slits as his nails turned into dangerous claws. Elisha didn't back down.

A vicious growl swept the room stilling every occupant, Warrens aura filled the room making the weaker wolves drop to their knees. "I will have enough of this! You!" Glaring threateningly at Michael, "Get out before I kill you for your stupidity! Nothing you have said has been useful just idiotic."

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Bowing his head in defeat and in submission to his alpha he left. "Why do we need Skye to do this? We have plenty of others that would do it." Fiore asked.

"Yes, but Skye is the best. If we had a werewolf go they wouldn't get even remotely close to that place without getting noticed."

"Awe…is the dear Alpha of this group of mutts having problems?" A sudden voice purred out.

A low dangerous growl slipped past Warren's lips at the new comer.

"Missed me." Coming through the office doors was Saber. She was a slender and well built werewolf, she was about 5'7 with a dark cocoa complexion that made her icy blue eyes stand out along with her unique hair style. Her snow white hair was mid chest length choppy in cut and her long bangs were tucked neatly behind her ear slightly covering her right eye. She was something you would call sexy or exotic, both even, but she was very - very cruel to those she did not like.

"This is a matter of 'my' pack Saber. So leave." He growled out, he watched as she ignored him and walked or more liked swayed over to his desk. Those torn black jeans hung nicely on her so did the gold t-shirt she was wearing it clung to her leaving nothing to the imagination. Only enhancing her assets to the onlookers.

"If the pup is involved then so am I." She growled out standing in front of his desk, she glared at him challenging him.

The scent of fear filled the room as the two stared each other down. But lust seemed to be the strongest scent emitting from the unmated males as they stared at Saber like a piece of meat. Not wanting anything to happen Warren ordered everyone to leave except Fiore and Elisha. Looking up at Saber he was barely holding down his restraint at Saber's challenge and rebellious nature towards him.

Saber was not a member of his pack she was a lone wolf, but she was a dominant she equaled his own so she was a threat to him, and she knew it. Female lone wolfs are very rare most females were mated as soon as they are of age, and others are watched after till they have selected one.

But Saber was something to be feared, she had beaten five alphas and taken down a handful of vampires, not many can say that, not even him. Sure he had killed many vampires in his past, but never more than two alphas that went mad.

Two years ago she had run into some trouble with a group of vampires who ganged up on her, she could have taken care of them easily, but she had just gotten out of a fight with a few rogue wolves. It was luck that Skye who was six-teen at the time happened to be coming back from one of her 'jobs' when she spotted the same group of vampires and decided to fallow them out of curiosity.

What Skye had told him when she first arrived with a wounded and unconscious Saber on her back. She had found her on one knee in her wolf form with five dead vampires around her. Multiple wounds were all over her body, Skye even told him that she had no idea why she charged in without thinking, knowing that she wasn't a member of his pack, but had charged in with daggers drawn. She took out the last remaining vampire then took Saber home with her, and since then Saber has never left her side. Sadly.

'I could use this.'

"Well Saber what do you suppose I should do to get Skye to comply?"

"First don't decide for her." She rolled her those chilling blue eyes of hers, "The pup doesn't take orders well you should know that."

"Well I would have discussed this with her, but she's still asleep and she would kill even me if I woke her up." He hid his grin knowing she would go wake Skye.

"I'll go get the pup." Turning around sharply she exited the office.

"Warren do you think it was wise to have that rogue here?" Fiore growled, still glaring at the door Saber just walked out of.

"This might be cruel but Saber might be able to sway Skye into going." Warren answered leaning back in his chair, "Or make things worse – it's a fifty-fifty thing."

Fiore's growls only got louder, when Saber first arrived here he had challenged her feeling threatened at her presence, she accepted even in her wounded state. The fight was not long; Saber had beaten him… easily that it was embarrassing. It didn't help that Fiore was the packs Delta second in command of Warrens pack. He still has never forgiven her.

"But Skye…" Holding his hand up silencing Fiore, "You are worried for Skye, we all are but she is the only one who can pull this investigation off."

They began to carry out light conversation with each other about the matter at hand. Elisha who was silent the whole time just sat there worried about Skye, and how this mission might affect her body and mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

When Saber was a good distance away from the office she let her grin fall letting a sneer replacing it. 'He thinks he can use me to get through Skye? Well he's wrong, but knowing the pup she'll go anyway to get back at that person that screwed her over.' She found herself at Skye's door, before walking in a thought popped up, 'Unless there's another reason he wants the pup to go…' She didn't like that.

Slowly opening the door sliding in with so much grace that only she possessed, and many years of practice of course. Once inside she scanned the room taking in the mellow theme. The walls were a dark brown with dark royal blue carpet her room was mixed with the two colors making the room feel rather cozy, looking around some more she saw a nice size flat screen T.V in the corner with a few game systems hooked up to it.

She shook her head, 'for someone like Skye, you wouldn't think she played video games.'

Seeing the queen sized bed she silently crept over to it, the sight she saw made her mischievous grin turn into a soft smile.

Skye was on her back her dark tresses scattered around her like a dark halo. Her left arm was over her head covering her eyes while her right was clutching onto the boy Vincent, who was curled to her side. Hearing a soft snore she looked over at Scarlet who had her upper body on Skye her head just below her breasts.

Saber dragged her eyes back to the person of everybody's interest. A small slit of light streamed in from the curtained window highlighting that soft sun kissed skin that she wanted to run her hands up and down or maybe her tongue…a devious smirk appeared on her luscious pink lips.

Engrossed in her thoughts on what she wanted to do with this dark haired girl, she missed Scarlet stirring.

"Saber?" Scarlet asked sleepily as she pushed herself up carefully so she wouldn't wake Skye. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Why are you here?"

Startled Saber straightened herself up and pushed back her dirty thoughts aside for later. "Hey brat, I need to get Skye up."

"Oh-Okay hang on." Leaning over she nudged Vincent, "He-!"

"Sssshhh…you'll wake mo- Skye up."

Saber grinned at Scarlet's slip up, 'well it's no surprise that they see the pup as a mother, she acts like one to them even if she doesn't know it.' Noticing Scarlet was about to wake Skye she quickly intervened.

"Hey brat I'll wake her up. Why don't you two go to the kitchen I saw a gallon of ice-cream in th...." As soon as the word ice-cream left her mouth they were gone.

Closing the door then locking it she let her devious smile come back, walking to the side of the bed she looked down at her prey. She got an idea at how to wake this puppy up she could barely contain the size of her grin.

She crawled over her pup so her face was directly above Skye's, 'I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet? She must be really tired.' Then again Skye has been on four missions in three days with little less than six hours asleep, which can be strenuous for a human. Gazing down at her soft face Saber's hair slipped over her shoulders making a small shimmering white curtain around them. Pushing her face into the crook of the girl's neck she inhaled taking in Skye unique sweet scent.

"Mm- smells like a pineapple orchard after a spring rain." She mumbled.

She gave a light nip to her neck, making Skye let out a slight moan arching her back a bit. 'It seems like my pup likes my love bites.' Biting down harder, but not too hard Skye arched her back again this time rubbing up against Saber, shuddering she had to stop a moan of her own coming out.

The sudden urge to bite down, to claim Skye as her own became strong but Saber prided herself on her self-control. Laying down softly on her, she nuzzled Skye's neck. She smirked when she felt Skye's arms unconscious wrap around her waist while nuzzling into Saber's neck.

Not wanting to let this end, but the pup had to go talk to the moron burg aid. Sighing she pulled back so she could nudge her, but stopped when she looked at the peaceful expression on Skye's face, the same one that she woke up to two years ago.

~*~*~*~

_She had just gotten done with a group of rogue wolves wanting her to be a good little bitch and submit to them. It was easy tricking them because men of any species are quite gullible when it comes to an attractive female, she led them into and ally and took them all out. They weren't that strong but they pulled some nasty tricks of their own. She had to shift into her wolf, but was able to make it to another ally after she was done._

_Her body was in some pain, she had a few bit marks those she could deal with, but the stab wounds in her left side, left thigh, and right shoulder were killing her. Those bastards used daggers made out of pure silver on her, hearing a set of footsteps coming her way she tensed up._

"_Well-well boys the blood we smelt was just from a mangy mutt." A lanky looking blonde vampire sneered. The group behind him snickered. Letting loose a deep ferial growl that rumbled her throat, crouching down on all fours while flexing her claws and barring her fangs._

"_Looks like the mutt wants to play." The blonde paused, "Then we shouldn't keep it waiting – Get the mutt!" They all charged at her. Weakened from her previous battle wounds Saber barely dodged their attacks._

_Jumping back to get space she leaned back on her haunches, then launching herself foreword having both arms spread eagle she took out two by surprise, taking off their heads from the hard impact. One had gotten behind her and slashed her across the back while another one jumped on her front trying to bite her jugular. Jerking to the side it missed biting into her shoulder roughly. Howling when two more jumped on her back one biting the back of her neck the other her shoulder._

_Grabbing the two on her shoulder she ripped them off her, she howled again in pain as some of her flesh was ripped off. Charging Saber slammed the two into a wall by their necks squeezing so hard that her claws went threw their necks, killing them._

_The pressure on her neck increased as she started to get dizzy from the blood loss. Snarling she reached up grabbing the vampire by its jaw, putting pressure on it like you would do a dog to let go of a ball. When she felt the fangs release her neck she swiftly whipped the vampire away into a brick wall of a building._

_Stumbling a bit her vision began to blur so that she could barely see the last two vampires only their blurred forms. Panting hard her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest, the silver must have gotten to her-she felt slower. Weaker._

_Her fur was coated in blood mostly her own, she tried to shake the dizziness off, but it didn't work._

"_Mike get up and get the damn mutt! Look at it – it can barely stand!" The damn lanky looking blonde yelled from a safe distance away from the fight. Her gold eyes narrowed as she looked in the direction of the vampire she just tossed. She settled down on all fours waiting for it to make the first move. Once it was up he launched himself at her and she met him with equal force. The impact ended with the both of them griping each other's hands trying to over power the other, hissing and growling at each other. Suddenly Saber began to get pushed back noticing this he grinned at her showing off his fangs stained with her blood._

"_What now mutt?" He mocked._

_Doing a grin of her own or what looked like a grin Saber twisted her wrists around grabbing his wrists then suddenly she hoisted him up then twisted his body over her, they did a three-sixty when she slammed him down with such force that the cement under him cracked. He didn't see any of it coming._

_Pinning him down beneath her, bringing her face so close that her muzzle was an inch away from his face, Saber inhaled his scent; death, blood, and fear…his fear was intoxicating._

"_No! Mike-"_

_Opening wide she launched forward catching his neck in between her massive jaws and razor fangs. She savored the taste of his coppery blood with a dash of fear running down her throat before she tore his out blood flew everywhere._

_His 'now' lifeless body fell to a heap in front of her. Hearing a click of what sounded like a pull of a trigger, weak from her wounds plus the large quantity of blood she lost her reflexes were slow she wasn't able to dodge the incoming bullet only able to block her vital areas._

_An agonizing howl ripped itself from her throat as a pure silver bullet shot threw her left thigh. She could feel her flesh sizzling. Being stabbed and shot with silver she collapsed into a kneeling position._

"_You'll pay for that bitch." The blonde hissed aiming his gun in-between Saber's eyes. But he never had the chance to pull the trigger before a dagger came out of nowhere taking of his right hand which was holding the gun, he didn't even have time to scream before his head met the same fate as his hand. With a 'thud' his headless body fell to the ground his head rolled towards Saber stopping just a few inches away, she was able to see his face frozen in shock._

_Saber was surprised, she was looking down a barrel of a gun one second then the other the vampire was headless, its lifeless gaze staring at her._

_Seeing the figure that had done this coming her way she began to growl while trying to get up to face the unknown threat. She yelped when pain shot up her leg._

"_Hush – I'm not going to hurt you." The figure spoke softly._

_That was the last thing Saber heard before she felt her body shifting back to normal, the last thing she saw was worried silver blue eyes getting closer to her when darkness finally took her._

_She had woken up in a soft bed, keeping her eyes closed and breathing even, while she stretched her senses out. She picked up one being in the room – a human. Sniffing she picked up that it was a female; she heard shallow breathing signaling she was asleep. Getting up she looked around and found the human lying over a desk, stepping out of the bed she noticed immediately that she was naked, but her wounds were all rapped up._

_Blushing Saber carefully maneuvered around the room looking for some clothes. Finding a pair of dark blue shorts and a tight black tank-top she decided to see the human that treated her._

_Coming to the side of the desk cautiously, her breath caught when she looked at the human her first thought was that she was an angel – a fallen angel. She had thick black hair that was scattered around her, her slight tan skin fit nicely with it. Stunning and wild that's what she looked like to her, she silently wished she could see her eyes she inhaled taking in the scent of strawberries and rain it was intoxicating mix in her opinion. _

_Stepping back she winced when her foot hit a small trash can._

_Jumping back to dodge a sudden swipe; still feeling woozy she wasn't able to dodge the next move from the girl. Being pinned to the ground surprised Saber at how strong the girl was._

_Staring up to see her capture Saber froze when she was met with silver and blue eyes the same one that she remembered seeing before she passed out. _

"_You…" She trailed off not knowing what else to say as she gazed into those intense unique set of eyes._

"_Me?" The girls' voice sent shiver down her spine, she had a slight deep tone of voice which made her sound a bit husky, but it seemed to fit her. It was very attractive._

'_I just met the girl and I'm checking her out!' Shaking her head, "Who are you – why did you help me?" Saber snapped trying to get her mind away from the dark haired girl above her._

"_Because you needed hel-"_

"_I could have taken out that bastard…you had no right to interfere!" Her anger began to rise finally realizing that she was saved by a human! A sexy hum- no a human!_

"_Then I should have let him killed you when you were down then stepped in." The girl snapped tightening her grip around Saber's wrists making her wince._

_That got the dark haired girls attention. "Skye."_

"_What?"_

"_My name is Skye." She got off her, and then offered a hand up._

_Looking at it for a second Saber grabbed it allowing herself to be pulled up. "Saber." Now getting a good look at her she realized that the girl looked like she was in her teens maybe sixteen – seventeen, for some reason this didn't make her feel better, 'I got saved by a kid…'_

_Skye gave her a slight grin, "Saber-huh odd name." Saber growled at her, "Well Skye sounds like a stupid name to have?"_

_The girl seemed to growl at her but stopped, then started to laugh soon Saber joined her for reasons she doesn't know, for some reason Saber felt save with this girl which she hadn't felt in a long time. It was comforting._

"_Nice to meet you Saber."_

"_Same to you Skye."_

_~*~*~*~_

Since then Saber had stayed with the girl. Skye had told her how difficult it was to drive her motorcycle with an unconscious werewolf covered in blood, and naked only covered in a thin jacket barely covering her. Skye also informed Saber that she was raised by a pack of werewolves. That explained a lot.

In the past two years neither of them had spoken of the others past and honestly both didn't want to it was like a silent agreement. Both picked up that the other had a 'not so pretty' one.

Sighing Saber started to nudge Skye's face with her nose then began to nip her jaw line, hoping that would get a reaction from her.

"Wakey – wakey pup." She whispered softly.

Only getting a mumble mixed with a moan, a grin crossed Saber's face, "It's time to wake up Skye."

'Don't make me really wake you up…'

Getting nothing still Saber's grin grew even more showing off her set of white fangs, 'you asked for it.'

Saber learned over the two years she's known Skye that her dark haired girl had a few weak points, one was particularly her favorite. The juncture between her neck and shoulder she was very sensitive. Of course she found this out by accident when she had tackled Skye giving her a playful nip on her neck.

She closed her eyes; she could still hear the moan Skye cried out when she did that. Giving her dark haired angel one more look drinking in that peaceful face expression knowing it would be gone for awhile – She bit down.

Skye's loud yelp mixed in with a strangled moan filled the room soon followed by, "Saber!"

~*~

Alright chapter five is up! Hope you all like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated, but i kind of forgot that i had posted this story up here. How? I'm not to sure, but I do have most of the chapters up on FictionPress so if your curious if I updated look over there.

Soooo I'll catch on all my chapters now but check FictionPress. Oh and thank you all for the reviews I have gotten.

**~*~*~**

**Chapter six**

Hearing a distant yell that sounded like a certain rouges wolfs name echo loudly from the direction of Skye's room. "It's about time she woke her up." Fiore huffed.

"Indeed." Warren answered back flipping to the next section of his newspaper.

"Why does Skye need to go to London…?" Elisha suddenly spoke up still uncomfortable with the idea, "If the Queen has really returned, and if those rumors about her are true…then Skye would be in grave danger!" She yelled out the last part her chest rising rapidly. Fiore put an arm around her shoulders to try sooth her.

Putting his paper down he looked up to see Elisha's angry blue eyes, but he made out the concern that was held in them as well - concern for Skye's wellbeing. "If under different circumstances I would not have her go but…" He trailed off a distant look crossed his eyes.

"If by any chance that the vampire responsible for Skye's entire families' death might be at the ball she should have the right to know, to see for herself." He paused again. "I would not deny her that."

It was silent after his statement as the other two let his words sink in. 'That's why he wanted to send Skye, not because of the Queen but for the man that caused her so much pain.' It made more sense to Elisha now, but she also noticed how Warren was a bit hesitant to let that information out, she didn't blame him Skye got really touchy if someone brought that up. She glanced at Fiore he was probably think the same thing.

"Warren who was Skye's family? No-better yet who is Skye?" Fiore asked softly.

"That is something I can't answer, neither can Skye for she was only six when the massacre happened. But I do have a small hunch…We'll talk later when Saber and Skye arrive.

Not daring to question him they both sat in silence waiting.

~*~*~*~

Saber was sitting back on Skye's bed as she watched with amusement as the pissed off girl looked around for some clothes. Mumbling about perverted wolves, Saber just shook her head it always made her laugh at how dense the pup can be to love or anything romantic. Skye didn't seem to understand it, she thought that when she flirted with her she was playing or teasing her.

She chuckled when Skye stumbled when a sheet wrapped itself around her legs, almost making her kiss the floor.

"Shut up."

"Awe the puppy is cranky, maybe she should go take another nap?"

"So you can molest me?" Skye growled at her, all she got in return was a widening grin. Scowling Skye went back to her mission of finding some clean clothes.

As Saber watched her she thought back about how she fell for the rough. She couldn't remember when she fell for Skye. She was the only human that she ever trusted with her life… the only other person she trusted period. Over the two years that she had known Skye she fell in love with her from her rough attitude. Yes, she was a bit rough around the edges, like not showing her real emotions, she only did to people she trusted. Skye had a tendency to let her anger get the better of her most the time which Saber thought was cute.

But she loved the fury and passion Skye showed in her fights, it turned her on. She always looked forward to their spars.

What Saber really loved about her Skye was how shy she became when she flirted with her; she begins to stutter and tries to get away as fast as she can. 'For someone who can take on a fully transformed wolf and vampires the pup cannot handle any type of flirting.'

Scratching her nose Saber looked back at Skye to see how far she's gotten – not very far. She was still down to her underwear looking over the some clothes, Saber quirked and eyebrow at this, Skye never gave a damn about what she wore…why now?

"Hey pup what's taking you so long? Just get dressed."

"Shut up! I'm going ou-" Suddenly Saber's firm body was pressed up against Skye's back, arms wrapped around her possessively. "By yourself I hope." Saber growled out in Skye's ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Skye was blushing but she tried to hide it with one of her scowls, "Let go Saber."

"Why would I do that?" She purred her hands sliding down Skye's body, stopping just above her lacy black underwear, 'A thong? Hmm where are you going my pup.' The thought of anyone with or touching Skye made her swell with jealousy.

Her grip tightened as she began to lick and nip Skye's neck extracting a moan from her captive pray.

"St-stop it…" Skye whimpered between moans, trying to wiggle out from Saber's grip. Her wiggling was not helping Saber when Skye grinded up against her pelvis, Saber let out a hiss, "Your encouraging me." Skye stilled instantly.

"Dammit Saber let go!"

"If you tell me where you're going…by yourself." Skye picked up the silent threat, "Why the hell should I tell you where I'm going, or whom I'm going with?"

That seemed to infuriate Saber, quickly tossing Skye on the bed who had no time to react before Saber was on top of her pinning her down.

"Because…" She nipped, "you're…" She licked, "…mine." Saber bit down hard just above Skye's left breast drawing blood. Skye yelped panting while she was trying to make herself look pissed, but failed.

Licking the blood off Saber whispered in Skye's ear, "Got that?"

"Fuck you." Skye gasped out. "I'm not yours."

This got a chuckle from Saber as she nosed Skye's hair taking in her scent. "Oh-but you are."

"You haven't claimed or marked me so there's no claim, plus I didn't agree to it." Skye snapped trying to break out from Saber's iron like grip. But to no prevail.

"You've always been mine, your body knows it and so does that heart of yours. Your mind just doesn't know how to handle it."

Skye's scowl deepened, "Now tell me pup. Where. Are. You. Going?" Saber was met with silence.

'It's your fault pup.'

"Well if you not going to tell me…" Her hands began to trail down Skye's lightly tanned body again, stopping just above her underwear, "Tell me…" Saber breathed in her ear. "Bite me!" Skye bit out.

"Later." Saber purred, her hands slipped just a bit under Skye's underwear making Skye struggle again. Holding her down with her weight Saber suddenly shoved one hand down and cupped her sex as she began to rub it. A gasp ripped out of Skye at the sudden heated touch, she tried to keep her glare, but Saber was making it difficult.

"Dam-da-dammit Saber!" The stroking got harder, "This can stop if you tell me where you're going." Saber was enjoying this but her body was reacting to her treatment she was giving her pup.

Seeing that Skye was going to keep up her stubbornness which was fine by her she was enjoying herself. "Well I could switch my hand with something more pleasurable like…my tongue." Skye's eyes widened beginning to struggle violently.

"Saber don't you fucking da-!"

"Skye we got you some…what are you two doing?" Vincent's voice cut through the room making Saber and Skye freeze. "Vi-Vincent…she, we, umm…" Skye was silently thankful that Sabers body was blocking what she was doing to her.

"I fell kid and landed on top of her." Saber stepped in seeing that Skye was too embarrassed to talk normally. She kept a cool exterior, but inside Saber was irritated; she was so close to getting Skye. But she knew that Skye would have fought her the whole way.

Sighing Saber looked back down at Skye meeting her in the eyes, silver and blue clashing with her own icy ones. Leaning down to her ear, "We'll finish this later." She whispered huskily giving her a rough lick up her neck.

Getting up she straighten her clothes then headed to the door, looking back at Skye who was sitting up and glaring at her, "Get dressed and go to Warren's office." And she left taking Vincent with her wondering how the boy got into the locked room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

The atmosphere in Warren's office was tense so when Skye stepped into the room it made her fee uneasy. "Ah! Skye we've been waiting for you." Warren said as soon as she stepped through those doors. She kind of felt bad for making them wait, but she would've have been there sooner if it wasn't for a certain red haired wolf.

Skye noticed that Saber was sitting on the other couch in front of Elisha and Fiore so she had no choice but to sit next to her. Scowling at Saber because she still couldn't make her blush go away, Saber seemed to have noticed this an gave her a wink making the girl blush even more, but she covered it up by putting a scowl on her face to make herself look angry.

"Sorry I had something to deal with." Shooting a look at Saber who chose to ignore it. Warren noticed this, and figured out what most likely happened between the two when he saw the blush on Skye's face when she walked in.

Warren took note at what she was wearing but he wasn't the only one. The hungry look in Saber's eyes as she drank Skye in made him fear for Skye's virtue.

Looking at what she was wearing, he was rather surprised that her pants were able to hold together. A pair of tight torn up light blue jeans that were so torn up you could see the pockets and her black silk playboy boxers. She had on two studded belts each having three rows of studs wrapped loosely around her waist like an X, he couldn't see the shirt she was wearing for it was covered by one of her favorite zipped up hoodie. It was a light gray that had the outline of a skeleton torso. Which he thought was rather nice, and finished off with her favorite vans that where black with neon green skull on the outer side.

Being drawn out from Skye's and Saber slight argument with each other he noticed that Skye was wearing her glasses. Even though she bitched about them they looked rather nice on her, the shape was of a thin square with a slightly thick black rims around the lenses. The only thing he could compare them to was what you see emo kids wearing now. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with some wavy strands falling in her face. And the white bandage she had on her right cheek over the cut she had made her look quite rebellious.

She looked good in his opinion and probably better in Saber's. He could see the hunger in her eyes as Skye yelled at her for something she did in her bedroom, and he stopped listening when Skye yelled out, "What you fucking did to me on my bed in my underwear…" He looked over at the two sitting in front of the arguing pair; Elisha was trying not to laugh but Fiore he was just sending silent death threats at Saber missing what the two were arguing about.

"Saber has probably told you why you're here." He spoke up getting the two to stop arguing.

Skye looked at him with a confused expression, "No…" she glanced at Saber, "She didn't say anything." Warren was not surprised he wasn't expecting her to.

"What! Then what the hell were you two doing." Fiore snapped obviously missing their argument. "None of you business pup." Saber growled out. Baring their fangs at each other Skye decided to break it up before Saber killed Fiore.

"What do you want to tell me Warren?"

Warren locked eyes telling her about the masquerade ball and how she needed to infiltrate it. "So you see why we need you? Plus you could see the person that screwed you over, but I would advise you to stay as far away from her as possible." The room was silent as Skye thought it over.

"I'm sorry Warren I can't. Honestly I could care less about the bitch I was just mad when I said I wanted to know her. Plus I made a promise to the twins."

Warren didn't look pleased but Skye just thought that was because she declined the mission he gave her. But Saber noticed that he was holding something back.

"Skye…" Yep, she was right. "We found out something else. A reason to why you would want to go." This grabbed both Saber's and Skye's attention. The two also noticed how Elisha and Fiore began to fidget around in their seats.

"We found out that vampire that wiped out your family will be attending the ball." The room suddenly felt like it dropped a few degrees.

"What…did you say?" Her fists clenched tightly, her eyes were closed so tight that wrinkles formed on her forehead. Unwanted memories came rushing into her head, then the echoes of screams mixed with the sight of her families bodies littering the floor, blood was everywhere even on her…she saw herself holding her dead mother weeping, then a black figure was coming over to-

"Skye ssshh it's okay." She hadn't realized it, but she began to whimper as old memories filled her head. Saber had pulled her into her lap holding her tight while rubbing circles on her back trying to sooth her. Warren had gotten up and was kneeling in front of her stroking her hands.

"Skye I won't ma-"

"I'll go." It was just above a whisper but they all heard it.

Elisha began to protest before Skye cut her off, "I'm going."

"Are you sure?" This time it was Saber asking.

Pulling away from Saber who was hesitantly to let her go, but did. Skye straighten herself up before she spoke her voice was strong and cold. "My whole life I was searching for that bastard to show its face so I could take my revenge for what he did to my family – this might be my only chance."

Everyone was staring at her Saber and Warren understood that she needed to do this so she could move on; Fiore also seemed to understand this. Elisha however was disappointed but didn't voice it out.

"Well your not going alone pup." Saber broke the silence, "Since you are completely useless without me dealing with that large a number of vampires, plus a queen. You're going to need me to save that cute ass of yours." Skye would have yelled at her for that commit but she didn't, "Thanks Saber." She reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze as she flashed Saber a small smile.

Saber was taken back by her action and had to turn away to hide a blush. "Alright that's fine but your going to need three more people to go with you, and I already have them picked out." Warren cut in.

"Who?" Skye asked.

"Sol and Daemon." Saber bit back a groan but Skye didn't hide hers. Sol was the packs hunting leader, they were like front line soldiers that made sure the pack was safe. Defending the territories with their lives, neutralizing troublesome wolves and predators. Sol was ferial in his battles, he could track anything down but he had a bad habit of putting down lower wolves. And he loved to annoy her to no end.

Daemon was a little better than Sol, personality wise. Since he was a level lower than Sol. Daemon was the packs scout leader but the two of them worked rather well with each other. He explored and expanded the packs territory sometimes acting like the diplomat of the pack. They signaled danger to the warriors if in battle and recruited rogue wolves that they may find. Another big job that they had was they always kept an eye on any other wolf pack in the area.

Daemon was her informant if she ever needed to find a quick exit he had the whole city mapped out to every ally, to a small tunnels. It helped that he was an export hacker that's how they got the information on artifacts.

When Warren had told her who he was assigning on this mission she realized how dangerous this was going to be that he had to send his leaders away.

"Okay then who's the third?"

"Kougen."

Saber and Skye were surprised by this, that Warren was going to send his Beta away. Beta's may act as the Alpha should it be required in the Alpha's absence.

"Alright where is Kougen now? I haven't seen him in awhile." Skye asked still shocked at Warren sending his Beta away.

Warren was back in his seat already, "He is already in London waiting for you to arrive."

Well that answered that Warren was already a step ahead of them. "So you knew Skye would agree to this." Saber stated which made Skye wonder how long he knew about this.

"No I didn't, I sent Kougen there three weeks ago because we got a report from another clan over there of a large number of vampires gathering." He answered.

Skye took this all in as she leaned back, closing her eyes thinking all this over in her head. She knew it was going to be dangerous with such a large number of vampires in one place, but she couldn't miss the chance to get back at that fuckin bastard that destroyed her life.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"I can get a flight for you in a week's time. But by Kougens information the ball would be in little over two week's time."

"Alright." Skye got up Saber following suit. "I need to talk to the kids." Warren just nodded, "you all may leave." They all got up and left leaving Warren to think.

Skye was heading down towards the kitchen when Saber, Elisha, and Fiore caught up to her.

"Yo! Skye wait up!" Fiore shouted trying to get her attention.

Pausing she glanced over her shoulder signaling she was listening, "What is it Fiore?"

Stopping in front of her, he just stood there staring into her eyes doing nothing else. Getting annoyed she was about to ask him why he was just staring at her, but before she could he cut her off. "Are you sure?" About to tell him what kind of stupid question that was, but she stopped when she saw how worried he was.

Her eyes soften. "I'm sure, don't worry I'll be fine." She patted his arm.

"Okay…if you die can I have all your rides? OW!"

"Bastard!" Skye snapped.

"Now-now you two." The two looked over to see Elisha and Saber grinning. Smiling Fiore pulled the mad Skye into a tight hug. Protesting violently then stopped when the red head whispered something in her ear. "Be careful over there, and try not to let your anger get the better of you." He let go and Skye hit him in the arm with a smile on her face, "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiotic softy." He just scoffed at her but gave her a grin.

Saber was staring at the pair intently she didn't like how the two were staring at each other, and Elisha noticed this. "Jealous?" Her reply was a soft growl.

"No."

Elisha was getting a kick out of this, "looks like those two are getting close, but then again they were always close even though they don't act like it most the time." Elisha's comment made Saber bristle at the thought of Fiore touching Skye in anyway. Stomping over to the pair, Saber grabbed Skye roughly by the arm dragging her away towards the kitchen, ignoring her cry of protest.

Fiore was dumbfounded, 'uh…what just happened?' Elisha came up behind him and gave him a pat on the back. "You got to close in Saber's opinion"

"To close to what?" She locked eyes with his, "What she thinks is hers." Still nothing.

"GAH! Skye!" She yelled throwing her hands up.

"I knew she had a thing for Skye, but damn she's possessive…bitch." Elisha just shook her head. Feeling a vibration in her pocked suddenly Elisha reached for her cell as Fiore continued to glare at the direction of the jealous werewolf and the struggling eighteen year old, when suddenly Elisha snapped him out of it.

"Let's go."

"Where?" Turning around to face her.

"That was Scotty on the line, I guess one of your wolves is causing some trouble, and Warren is too busy setting things up for Skye to deal with it."

Grumbling, "Fine lets go."

*~*~*

Saber had dragged Skye a good distance away before she stopped to shove the still struggling brunette up against a wall. Pressing a knee in between her legs, then holding her arms above her head.

"Sa-?!" Skye was cut off when Saber's lips descended onto her own. The kiss was rough and demanding like she was trying to posses her. Skye was so surprised by Saber's action she had no idea how to react which was odd since the almost exact same thing happened not too long ago in her room. But her train of thought stopped when Saber's pushed her tongue into her mouth.

A moan slipped out of her mouth as Saber continued to possess her mouth, she gasped when the wolf began to rub herself against her. Finally snapping out of her daze Skye began to slowly, but shyly respond to Saber's probing tongue.

Saber gave a slight hiss when she felt her pup shyly rub her tongue against hers. 'About time she began to except me.' Pulling away sharply leaving a trail of saliva between the two.

"Saber." Skye panted.

Saber grinned at Skye's state of daze, "Remember pup your mine." A dark blush covered Skye's face as she tried to come up with an insult for the wolf, but only stutters seemed to make their way through her mouth.

"Well since I have you like this, maybe you can answer my earlier question?" Saber gave a grin that would make any male or female swoon on their feet.

"Well?" She only made out a mumble from the pup who seemed to find the ground quite fascinating. "Can't hear you hun and I have pretty good hearing."

"I'm not telling." As childish as that sounded it seemed to got Saber mad. 'Such a stubborn child.' Lunging forward she nipped Skye's nose hard making her yelp. Skye learned through experience with Warren when she was a kid that wolves did that to let the other know they where miss behaving, Skye always seemed to get them from either Saber or Warren.

"Tell me." Saber snarled losing her patients.

Skye noticed how Saber's icy eyes shifted to gold slits, telling her how dangerously close she was in letting her wolf take over.

"I'm going to a dance club. Happy?" Skye gave in not wanting Saber to lose it.

"A dance club? You dance?" Saber asked loosening her grip as her eyes changed back to blue. "Yeah." Skye mumbled Saber's laughter made her looked down in embarrassment. Lifting her chin up Saber locked her blue eyes with Skye's, "Now why couldn't you tell me this?"

"I was embarrassed." Skye mumbled trying to pull away from her grip.

"Embarrassed? I think it's cute that my puppy likes to dance." The sharp flinch she got from that made Saber laugh more.

"I'm not yours Saber." She whispered softly but heatedly. Saber gave her a look then threw her head back in mirth from that comment. "Yes, you are and you know it." Skye was about to argue against that but remembered why she was going this way in the first place.

"Gah! I don't have time to deal with you right now." She yelled out of frustration, ripping herself from Saber's grip she stomped off to the kitchen. Saber could have stopped her, but chose not to she just watched Skye stomp off.

Thinking it would be wise to leave her alone. Saber decided to take a shower. A cold shower.

~*~*~

The drive to the club wasn't as relaxing as I hoped it would be. Telling the twins that I had to break my promise that I made to them made me feel bad. Seeing those sad faces made my heart ache. But oddly enough that wasn't the reason I felt so tense the twins had understood, and said they could hang out when I came back.

But that wasn't the reason why I felt so tense, it was because I left without informing Saber I was leaving, and where the club was at.

'Why the hell should I be nervous? We're not together.' Some reason that didn't make me feel any better. Giving a glance at the time. 12:52p.m. 'I think the club opened at 11:00.'

Driving for about a half an hour, I arrived-sort of. I still had to drive down a well hidden ally that you had look for or you would miss it for sure. Pulling into the back parking lot I arrived at 'Devils Den.'

The gleaming red neon letters reflected off my black 2000 Jeep Cherokee making it look like it was splattered with blood. As I got out my Jeep the cool night air hit me making a chill go through me. I took notice of the long line outside the entrance that didn't look like it would be moving anytime soon. So I did what I usually did. Walk to the front.

I ignored the shouts I was receiving until I made it to the front and be greeted by one of my favorite bouncers.

"Hey Skye! Haven't seen you in awhile, where have you been girly?" Izzy called out at me from behind the red rope. "I've been busy." I replied. "How've you been?"

Getting a grin he replied a short, "Good."

Izzy was another person I had on my small list of people I could trust. He was rather tall maybe about 6'2, he was well built and was sporting a pair of torn up blue jeans, with a white shirt with blood splatters on it saying, _Don't worry this isn't my blood._

He ran his hand through his short spiky black hair as his brown eyes shined with a joy that I never seen them without. 'How he became a bouncer I'll never know.'

"Well I'll let you in, but you have to tell John to get his ass out here it's his turn to take over." Laughing a bit I told him I would, and headed inside.

Once I stepped inside the atmosphere of the club surrounded me instantly making me feel relaxed. I watched the dance floor as a crowd of bodies moved in sync with each other to the D.J's beat. I made my way through the crowd to get to the staircase leading up to the second floor where the bar was at.

As I headed up the staircase I bumped into a couple who were going at it like rabbits. I didn't plan on stopping since the staircase wasn't a place for such things, but before I got too far I was grabbed and whipped around roughly to come face to face with a one drunk pissed off man.

"Watch it bitch!" He must have felt tough, 'god I hate morons like him.' Hearing a giggle the ones that was high pitched making people like me want to rip their own ears off from just hearing it.

The guy still had a grip on me and had a cocky smirk on his face; he probably thought I would cry out sorry to him and run off.

"Why don't you-" Cutting him off I gripped his hand in an almost bone crushing grip, twisting it around making him drop down to his knees with him shouting at me to let go.

"Bitch! Let-" That stupid tehe girl didn't get a chance to finish that when I sent her a smoldering glare shutting her up. Glancing back down I finally let go of the idiots hand then took a step back up the staircase.

"Leave." That's all it took for the two to get up and run out with their tale between their legs, 'That was fun.' I thought dryly. Turning around I continued my way up the stairs, couples that witnessed my run in quickly made room as I went by.

"Skye you're going to scare away the customers if you act like that." John or better none to the ladies as Johnny was standing on the top of the steps grinning down at me his green eyes shining with amusements. He was wearing black jeans that had a large tear on the right leg, a dark blue shirt clung to him so his lady friends could see his 'awesome bod' as he likes to say.

"I don't know why you let morons like that in here."

"Scratch that, why do you let so many norms in here?" I said scoping out the room mainly eyeing the dance floor.

"If they want in they want in. Who am I to deny them that?" I just shook my head, "Izzy wants your sorry ass outside to switch shifts with him or he's coming in after you."

Throwing his arms up dramatically, "fine I'll go switch with the little drama queen." He shouted before storming past me. Shaking my head I walked over to the bar and took a seat.

"What can I get you-Skye?! What's up girl?" Ace greeted me from behind the bar. Ace was part of Warrens pack. He was a powerful warrior he would take Sol's place if anything was to happen to him. And he was one of the few black werewolves in the back and my favorite.

He was one of the wolves that were with Warren when he found me; also he was the one who taught me how to dance.

Ace and I got along pretty well.

"So what can I get you?"

"Nothing strong I drove."

"Alright! Something weak….how about a strawberry daiquiri? But I'll give it an extra kick for you.

"Sounds good." Glad that my tolerance for alcohol was high.

He turned around to make my drink and I took the time to see what he was wearing. A pair of light blue jeans with the Southpole logo on his left leg, with a white southpole T-shirt with the logo sprayed in graffiti. I chuckled a bit when a memory of when we got in a conversation about what color his skin was.

"What are you laughing at girl?" He finished my drink and gave it to me, leaning against the bar with a quirked eyebrow in my direction. "Just thinking about the conversation we had about your skin color awhile back.

I watched as a thought full look across his face before he grinned, "I'm dark chocolate baby!" I laughed and almost spit out my drink when he struck a pose.

"Idiot."

"Yeah-yeah girl, so how are you and Saber doing?" Wiggling his eyebrow at me as he leaned in closer. Almost spitting out my drink again I looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what?" He rolled his eyes, "Saber and me are nothing to each other." I snapped.

"That's not what I hear and see. You know that Saber sees you as her mate, and she announced to everyone one within Warren's clan that you are off limits."

I looked at him oddly, "You mean you didn't know?" I just shook my head as I stared him. Well that explained why all the other male wolves and some female avoided me like the plague.

"I'm not Saber's…" Ace just gave a dry look and I didn't blame him hearing me say it, well it didn't even convince me.

"Well you think of that while I go serve my other customers. Bye girl."

"Bye Ace…" I stared down at my drink as I thought about what Ace said about Saber claiming me, 'I know she liked me but…damn I'm stupid.'

"Would it really be that bad being with Saber?" I whispered softly to myself.

"I don't think so." Jumping a bit I looked up to see Ace in front of me again. "Oh how so?" He scratched his chin, "Well she's strong, cares for you deeply, and would give her life for you."

"You forgot sarcastic, cruel, sadistic, and ungodly possessive." I replied

"Well-yes but the possessive thing comes from being a werewolf, but that's not the point. She's staid by you when you went through your dark time, held you when you had nightmares of your past, took care of you when you were sick, and protected you from harm. Now if that not love than I don't know what is."

"Warren does the same thing." I shot back the thought of Saber or anybody loving me…scared me. The last people that loved me where taken away from me so cruelly. I didn't want that to happen to anybody else.

"But Warren does it in a brotherly way, not a lover." I just shook my head not wanting to believe what he was talking about.

"You're scared." It was more of a statement than a question of what he said, but it was true I was. "You're scared because you don't know what love is, and what to do." He was right I was and I hated it, love was a foreign thing to me. When Saber had kissed me it scared me because I liked it and wanted more but….No. 'Love will only get me killed.'

I looked up to meet Ace's gaze, "I think I'm going to go dance." And with that I got up, finished with my drink I walked towards the stairs which led to the dance floor.

"You can't hide your feelings Skye…it will destroy you from the inside."

Even though I was a good distance away I still heard him. He was the one that was wrong loving someone will only get you killed it made you weak…that's how my family was killed it was because they loved and trusted others to much.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I am now all caught up on the chapters on this site.

Chapter nine is still in the works i'm planning on finishing sometime next week lets see how that works out for me. Anyway hope you like this chapter and please review i love getting some feed back.

**~*~*~**

**Chapter 8**

Before I even made it on the dance floor I felt my insides vibrate from the bass of the music blaring out of the oversized speakers surrounding the D.J's stage. Pushing through the crowed I made myself to the center of the dance floor, and let the music run threw me.

My movements went perfectly with the beat and rhythm of the music; I closed my eyes as my body took over. As the music got more intense so did my movements, memories of my past started to flood my head again flashes of my family, that damn vampire, and...Saber. I wasn't mad at Saber I was confused, someone once told me that you couldn't help who you fell in love with, it just happens.

A few songs went by before I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was the large crowd that was around me. When I had stopped moving everyone began to cheer and howler at me. I felt a blush creep up not use to the attention; it was when the next song started playing that brought the attention away from me and back to their own dancing.

Starting up again I let the music take me away pushing my problems aside again. I felt someone come up from behind me as the music got hotter, being pulled back feeling a pair of breast mold into my back. Stretching my senses out I found out it was another werewolf, my heart almost stopped thinking it was Saber, but I notice a strand of blond hair fall over my shoulder I calm down, and strangely I felt disappointed. I felt her hands grip my hips soon followed by a strong thrust from behind the growl she let out vibrated my chest. Soon we both were joined by another wolf this time a male who positioned himself in front of me.

Too focused on my dancing I didn't care to see what they looked like I just continued to move my body to the beat. Our movements were in sync with the music neither one of us were off beat. I felt the blond suddenly pull me away from the dance floor to one of the tables to the far side of the club. This would have bothered me but I was too focused on the mission, and Saber to think against it.

The blond left this time I took the time to look at her as she walked away, I recognize her she was one of Warren's wolves. Didn't know her name I really didn't know half of Warrens pack. Closing my eyes I lean back in my seat listening to the blaring music. Hearing something hit the table I crack open an eye to see the blond was back with a pair of shot glasses and a bottle of whatever in her hand.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Looks like you need a drink." She gave me smile, but they way she did bugged me.

Filling the glass up she slid it over to me, grabbing it I look at it wearily then gave it a sniff. I heard her laugh and say something about not drugging it. Shrugging I gave her a nod in thanks, ignoring my instincts to leave her I gulp down the burning liquid enjoying the burning sensation as it went down my throat.

Time went by I don't know how long but I found myself in the lap of the male wolf that was dancing with me earlier. My head was hazy everything was a blur the table had four empty bottles lying drained of its content and almost a dozen shot glasses scattered all over the table.

Lips moved fluidly up and down my neck mixed in with licks and nips. But none of this registered to me, my thoughts were scattered I couldn't put one together. Even my body felt like lead.

Tugging on my arms brought me back, "Hey baby lets go somewhere more private." It was the blond that spoke to me…or was it the guy behind me? No, it was the girl since she was dragging me away.

Soon I found myself being carried out the door while she was nuzzling my neck and whispering things in my ear that for some reason I couldn't seem to understand. But I staid quiet, why? I don't know I would have fought against this blond, pushed her away…done something.

"Ashley give her to me." I hear a rough voice, but my vision was to gone to really see who it was.

I hear her snarl to the person, but it stops and quickly turns into a whimper. "Ace…I uhhh was taking her back home."

"Really? Then let him do it since he's heading that way." This voice was new it sounded like Izzy, but the tone was cold something I never heard before from the always smiling man.

"But-"

"NOW!" The roar actually startled me I even felt my body shake then suddenly I felt myself falling, but before I hit the ground I was caught in strong arms then held gently to a broad chest.

"Acsh...ith that yaau?"

"It's me girl, it's me. Everything is going to be okay."

I tried to say something, but I started feeling numb all over even my mouth felt like cotton, feeling myself being moved again further and further away from the yelling that I didn't even realized had started. I think it was from Izzy and that blond, but it I thought I heard Johnny's voice mixed in as well.

"I dosh fell goosh."

"Hey girl stay with me alright. I'm taking you home- hey stay awa…"

~*~*~*~

"Those bitches did what?!" Sabers howl echoed down hallway making the occupants cringe at the volume of it. Standing outside of Skye's room was Warren, Fiore, Elisha, Scott, Ace, and a very pissed off Saber after Ace had told them what had happened to Skye. The only thing holding the icy eyed wolf back from going off to kill the two wolves that drugged Skye was Ace who was holding her in a tight grip around her waist.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go and rip those whores heads clean off?!" She snarled baring her fangs at the stoic Warren.

"Because it wouldn't solve anything." Was Warren's calm reply staring calmly into the raging wolfs eyes.

"She drugged your sister! She and that other bastard were planning to rape her, and you fuckin say 'because it wouldn't solve anything.' Bullshit!" Her eyes now gold as she continued to snarl at the sill calm alpha.

"I'm sorry to say Warren, but I agree with Saber here. Those two deserve a good ass woopen if it wasn't for me, Izzy, and Johnny…well you know." Ace statement seemed to calm Saber knowing she had someone that agreed with her. Looking around Warren noticed that the rest silently agree with him.

Sighing Warren looked over at Scott, "How is she doing?"

Scott was the oldest wolf in Warren's pack he looked to be in his mid forties; with short black hair the sides had a hint of gray. He also was a tall man matching Warren in height lean and well built. Scott was the packs doctor, weapon maker, and magical item crafter.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose then let out a rough sigh, "The drug is out of her system, but she is going to feel woozy for a time."

"I don't care about that! Is she going to be okay you old dog?!" The snarl from Saber got her a glance in her direction. If it was anybody else he would have socked the pup, but he was one of the very few wolves that liked Saber and understood what she was feeling right now.

Glancing at Skye's door then back to Warren, "she'll be fine she just needs some rest." He paused a thoughtful look on his face, "But what confuses me is that Skye is more careful than that. Even though those two were part of our pack she still would have been cautious." That comment got everybody thinking it even got Saber to calm down a bit, but to be safe Ace didn't let up his hold on her.

"You're right Skye isn't like that she doesn't-" Whatever Fiore was about to say was silenced with Sabers growling at him almost daring him to finish that sentence.

"I dare you to fin-"

"NO!"

"Skye!" Saber ripped herself from Ace's iron grip and burst into Skye's room only to see her curled up in a ball crying, her blankets wrapped around her like they were a life line. Her ears twitch picking up Skye mumbling about her family, rushing to her bed she crawls over to her taking the shaking eighteen year old in her arms gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Seeing her like this made Saber remember that Skye may have some unusual abilities, but she was still human, and humans can be fragile.

"Saber…don't go." It was a soft whisper, but she heard it.

A smile touched her lips, "I won't pup, promise I won't." She whispered while nuzzling her neck trying to sooth the still shaking girl. Her anger from earlier slowly began to melt away, but it would not be forgotten. No matter what Warren said those wolves were as good as dead in her mind.

"How is she?" Glancing over at the small crowd circling the bed she ignored them as she rocked Skye in her arms. She continued to do so until she fell back to sleep, "She just had a nightmare."

Warren seemed satisfied with this and motioned for everybody else to leave. Being last one out the door Warren stops to look at the couple on the bed, "Saber this is my pack and I decide how I punish my wolves. You _will_ do nothing to those two; remember you're only here because Skye wants it." Ignoring the heated glare at his person he left shutting the door tightly behind him.

Growling at the now shut door which Warren had walked out of Saber had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. Hearing Skye whimper in her sleep Saber instinctively tighten her grip holding her more closely to her body. Lying down on her side she pulled Skye to her chest tucking Skye's head under chin breathing in her scent. Hearing more whimpering mixed in with mumbles about her body hurting she pulled Skye even closer to her body hoping that even in her sleep Skye knew she was there with her.

Hearing the door open quietly then a few set of footsteps Saber lifted her head up from Skye's to see Scarlet, Vincent, and Ace in his wolf from walk in towards the bed.

Sighing she let a small smile creep onto her face motioning for the three to join her. The twins climb up onto Skye's side of the bed curling themselves as close as they could to their mother figure without waking her. Ace just hopped up onto the end of the bed lying down close to Skye while placing his head on one of her legs after he got comfortable.

It wasn't soon after they came that a small number of wolves that really cared about Skye began coming in also in their wolf form. The last one to come in was a large bright red fur of a wolf which Saber recognize as Fiore who stops to give her a small glare before climbing onto the bed finding a space to lie down. Saber was slightly amazed that Skye's bed was able to hold five transformed werewolves.

Getting comfortable she tried to ignore Izzy whose tail was hitting her back, but that didn't last long before she growled at him to stop. Which he did after he gave her a yip then a lick to the face, she tried not to throttle him knowing Skye would be mad at her if she hurt him. So taking another deep calming breath of Skye's scent she began to doze off with the many other wolves on the bed.

Watching the group of sleeping wolves, two children, and his sister sleep Warren silently closed the door. "What are you going to do with them? I do like Saber's idea of ripping their sick heads off." Scott grumbled ideas of how punish the two that drugged and almost really hurt the kid in his mind, every idea was not pretty. He eyed Warren seeing him deep in thought, even though he didn't show it which made Saber believe he didn't care Scott knew that Warren was outraged at what could have happened to his sister. But having a fit of rage was not his way of handling things.

Glancing at the old wolf Warrens eyes hardened into slits, "No that would be showing them mercy in my opinion." Scott just stared at him after reading into the words he smirked, "I think I have a few things for you to play with them with." Turning on his heels Warren watched Scott walk away from him turning the opposite direction Warren made his way down the corridor where the two locked up wolves were.

"Believe me Saber when I'm done with them there going to be begging you to rip of their heads just to end it all." He growled his glowing eyes showing his suppressed rage that he was holding back from everyone. He sped up his pace to the holding cells were out of control wolves, and ones that need punishment go.


	9. Chapter 9

I live!!!!

Wooh sorry for such a long wait it's been hell over here having school and two jobs. Blah it kind of sucks, but hey I need the money. Well anyway hope you enjoy! ^_^

~*~*~

**Chapter Nine**

'Damn, I had forgotten how much I hate flying.' The plane ride so far was fairly pleasant except for those annoying air pockets rocking the plane, but besides those everything was fine. Warren had gotten us a private jet to fly in, how? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to ask seeing that I wasn't looking forward in traveling in a crowded plane with wailing brats whose parents won't do anything about their crying. Plus norms traveling with three werewolves, two of them having 'slight' anger problems would have been a bad idea. So it was a wise move to make.

Hearing some growling behind me I look up from my book I was reading to see Saber and Sol growling at each other mix in with some rude remarks to one another. It didn't help that both wolves looked ready to go at it with each other. Shaking my head I look over at Daemon who was typing away on his laptop his brown eyes glowing from the computer screen. Going back to reading my book which was short lived when Sol's large hulking body went flying down the aisle past me and Daemon and into the pilots steel door making a large dent in it. I watched as he slowly slid down the door my head following as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Saber!"

"What? He said he always wanted to fly, it was either that or I throw him out the damn emergency exit." Daemon without looking at us gave a thumb up at Saber. Rubbing my forehead I let out a pent up sigh, but I couldn't keep my smile away at Saber antics.

"_Is there a problem back there?"_ The pilot's voice echoed through the speakers. Giving Saber a sharp glare who was smiling at me smartly as she spoke to Daemon, sighing again I grab the intercom next to my seat flicking the switch on. "Yes, we're fine; Sol was just taking flying lessons from Saber." I let go of the button to hear laughing on the other side before I got an okay.

Clicking the intercom off I was about to get back to my book, but I was again halted when a dark hand grabbing my chin. Bringing my face up to look at a grinning blue eyed wolf her eyes shining with a certain light that I knew all too well.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing just bored." Her voice held a husky tone to it as she leaned in closer to me. I blush when Saber climbed into my lap and began nuzzling my neck, "stop that!' I snap at her when she started nipping at my neck sending shivers through my body. "Stop what?" She purrs at me as she slowly runs her tongue up the side of my neck making me gasp slightly as I clutch my book more tightly to my chest.

Leaning closer to me our lips barely touching and I was about to pull away when suddenly the plane hit an air pocket making the plane go into slight turbulence thus making me smash my lips against Sabers. Blushing I try to push away but apparently Saber wouldn't have any of that; I feel as she tips my head back deepening the kiss probing her tongue into my mouth. Being so surprised by the sudden move I had no chance to close my mouth before I found her tongue searching every crook in my mouth, and I couldn't help but let a small moan slip out.

Hearing some rustling besides us we both still lip locked glance over to see Sol sitting cross legged staring at us, and Daemon had turned his laptop towards us and I was pretty sure he was recording the two of us. I felt my blush heat up while I felt Saber shrug and began to continue were she left off.

Pulling away I threw my book at Sol successfully hitting him in the head and gave Daemon a glare promising a painful death if he didn't stop the recording. Feeling Saber press her face into my neck, "that was mean." She states making me scoff, "and throwing Sol into a steal door was nice?" I felt her smile against my neck.

An hour went by and things became silent except for the sound of Daemon typing, and Sol's slight snoring. Saber was getting uncomfortable sitting in the chair I could tell since she wouldn't stop squirming on me hearing a sharp growl she suddenly picked me up with me telling her to let go which she ignores moving us to the leather couch that was off to the side across from the bar. Dropping me onto the couch she crawls on over me placing her head on my lap letting out a content sigh before she dozes off on me rather quickly. Glancing down from my book I notice the slight rise and fall of her chest as she continued to sleep away occasionally nuzzling her face into my stomach. Marking my page I close my book placing it on the table next to me. Taking out my phone to see that our flight should be landing in about three hours I lean back running my hand through Sabers hair as I fall asleep.

"Wow! So this is London England? Nice." Daemon said in awe as he literally had his head out our limo's sun roof. I shake my head as I watch as him and Sol looking around the city like small children at an amusement park. But I silently wondered as to why Warren would get us a freakin limo when we're supposed to be keeping a low profile here. Feeling something hit my shoulder I turn to see that Saber had fallen on me her soft breathing telling me she was asleep again, 'huh the plane ride took a lot out of her.' I try to stifle a yawn but fail, 'it did to me to.' Looking at my phone for the time I see that it's almost seven here as I was about to close my phone I got a text.

[I'll meet you all in your room- Kougen]

"Well that saves us some trouble."

"What is?" Daemon asked me now with his head back inside the limo is question getting Sol's attention as well.

"Kougen will be meeting us at the hotel." They both gave me small nods before going back to whatever they were doing.

"Uh…how long until we get to the hotel?" Saber whispers to me her face now facing my stomach making me almost strain to hear her. "We should be there in about ten –fifteen minutes." I hear her mumble a few things then nuzzle herself deeper into my stomach. How? I wasn't too sure. "Man I don't blame her I feel like I'm about to drop, and I'm hungry." And just after Sol spoke those words all three werewolves stomach growled making me jump slightly from the sound. "And I hope they have good food there." Daemon mumbled making me chuckle.

The hotel that we are staying at was huge and way too fancy for my standards, and by the expressions I noticed from the others it was the same for them as well. "Why couldn't we have stayed at a Great Wolf Lodge?" I hear Sol mumble as he glared at the fancy dressed people walking past us giving us judging stares as the whispered to whoever was next to them. A soft snicker comes from Saber as she walked forward towards the building we follow her as the bag men take our luggage out from the limo. Daemon stayed back to help carry his computer tech not trusting the bag men to carry any of it.

Sol and I quickly followed Saber to the check-in table seeing her shamelessly flirting with a young man who looked like he was about to pass out from the attention he was being given. Catching us on the corner of her eyes Saber signaled for us to stay away as she continued her flirting. Sharing looks with each other I just sighed and Sol just shrugged walking back to Daemon going to see if he needed any help. Watching him leave I turned back to see Saber walking towards me purposely swaying her hips more than she usually did and I couldn't help but stare, but I quickly looked away seeing her wink at me. Hiding my embarrassment being caught staring with a scowl I narrowed my eyes at her as she was now in front of me giving a rather wolfish grin.

"What was that over there?" Her grin widens.

"Why? Was someone jealous?" My scowl deepens but I stayed silent ignoring the fact that I did feel something when I watched Saber flirt with the man over there. "No I am just curious as to what you could have been talking to him about."

Her eyes lost their shimmer as she stared at me her cocky smile turned into a gentle one, "hey I was just flirting with him so I could get some free food. And it worked!" Showing me the five tickets that had on them 'all you can eat free' tickets seeing those the clenching in my chest lessoned.

"Why five?" Noticing the other ticket.

"Just in case Kougen is hungry." I made an awe face as we heard the guys coming up behind us.

"So where's are rooms at?" Sol asked holding a large piece of luggage on his shoulder that was clearly holding computer equipment. "Top floor the suit section." Saber answered handing us are key cards as we headed towards the elevators ignoring the judging looks and the one's mixed in awe at seeing the massive luggage being carried like it was nothing.

"A suit? Not that I'm complaining but isn't that a bit much? Aren't we supposed to be undercover and all?" I couldn't agree more with Daemon but seeing that we might be here for awhile having a nice place to stay and sleep might be good for us. And the space needed for Daemon's computer stuff would be needed.

"Yes, but think about it we need the space with just 'us' and for tech boys stuff. Plus if there are lookouts for werewolves or anything do you think they would check in a highly populated human hotel? For werewolves no vampire wouldn't think that we would hang out at such a crowded and high class place." Saber paused when the doors opened and we stepped in Daemon slid in his card and hit the top floor button. "But being here means that Warren wants you two to behave like normal human beings, and not cause anything." When she finished I couldn't agree more with Sabers logic, vampires wouldn't check such a fancy well behaved hotel for a bunch of werewolves.

"Hey wait, what do you mean you two?! What about you!" Sol growled at Saber who gave him a bored look, "well one you're dear alpha has no control over me, and two…" She pulled me next to her "…if I get out of line Skye here will 'punish' me." She drawled out making the two males blush and me red with anger at her comment. Pushing her away I gave her a hard glare which she just brushed off making me even more irritated. Thank god the door was open because I might have tried to kill her.

Having no problem finding our room we all couldn't wait to get our stuff set up, eat, and take a long nap. Swatting away Sabers wondering hands I finally got the door open, but I cautiously opened the door. Seeing no form of danger I stepped fully inside followed by the rest of them placing my bag down I looked around the suit. We were standing in part of a descent sized kitchen which led out into a nice sized living room with two long leather couches, a coffee table, and a large plasma screen television in which Sol and Daemon cheered at. There were four doors all leading to personal bedrooms taking this all in I failed to notice Saber slowly creeping towards one of the rooms.

"Wh-?" I was stopped by Sol who pointed at his ears then back at the room.

Listening I heard water running nodding I flanked Saber while Daemon flanked Sol the leading to were about to charge in when the door suddenly opened revealing Kougen in a bath towel. "Hey guys." We all relaxed and gave our own responses.

"I didn't know you would be staying with us Kougen." I replied watching as he grabbed some clothes then went back into the bathroom to change. "Well why wouldn't I be staying with you guys? I'm going to be leading this mission, so it would make sense that I would be staying with you all." I felt stupid for asking such a question I hadn't thought that one out. 'I must be really tired.' Hearing some chuckling behind me a shot a glare back shutting both male wolves up Saber came behind me draping her arms loosely around my shoulders. "Let's pick up our rooms set are stuff up, get some food, get some sleep, and then figure out what the hell we're all going to do."

All nodding we walked out of Kougen's room and that's when it clicked, 'wait if there are four rooms one's already taken then that means three, and the guys won't share a bed so that means…' Feeling a body press up behind me and hot air brushing my left ear, "well it looks like me and you are going to be sharing a room." Saber purred her hot breath tickling me as she lead or I should I say dragged me towards our room with the boys all looking with great interest in their eyes.

"God I'm stuffed!" Saber declared finally catching up to Skye who was silent as they walked down the hall to their room. The guys decided to stay down and eat some more while Skye left early not having an appetite of a werewolf she didn't feel like staying just wanted to go to bed then figure out a plan of action. Saber soon followed her not wanting to be around those three any longer than she needed to, well Sol really she could handle Kougen and Daemon, but things get violent if she was around Sol for too long.

Trailing behind Skye with her arms over her head she walked inside the suit following Skye into their room. She was greeted with Skye taking off her jeans and putting on a pair of loose black silk pants her mouth went dry when Skye carelessly took of her shirt and bra and slipped on a white slim fitting tank top. Throwing her clothes carelessly to the side completely ignoring her wolfish companion she crawled into the queen sized bed and under the thick warm covers. Biting her lip Saber watched as Skye fell asleep and all the twist and turns she did trying to get comfortable along with her pleasant moans when she heard Skye's joints pop.

'She's doing that on freakin purpose!' Saber thought seeing Skye arch a little letting a quiet moan then mumble something softly. "Huh?" Creeping closer to Skye sleeping close enough to hear what she was mumbling but far enough to dodge a sudden punch to the head, now at a safe distance she strained to hear what Skye was mumbling.

"Uhh…Saber…*gasp* don't stop." It was a soft gasp but Saber heard it and she couldn't stop the grin and the blush that followed. "See pup I told you that your mine even if you don't know it yet." Deciding on if she should wake her up, but she decided against it seeing that she was too tired. Taking off her clothes and into her pajamas that were just a pair of baby blue short shorts and a black tank top she crawled next to the still twisting and turning Skye, pulling her against her chest so they were spooning Saber buried her face in the side of Skye's neck inhaling her scent quickly following her pup into the abyss of dreams.

Closing the door behind him gently Kougen went back into the living room to the other two, "They asleep?" Sol asked lounging back in one of the leather couches watching some football or soccer it was called over here a rerun of the earlier game. "Yeah." Joining him on the couch the two wolves watched the game while Daemon finished setting up the rest of his computer tech. Tilting his head back Kougen closed his eyes as he listed to the crowd roar at someone making a goal.

"So what's the plan of action?" Daemon asked not looking at Kougen but at the wires he was plugging in.

Turning his head to face him he cracked open an eye and let out a large yawn, "Tomorrow we go scouting in the morning to see the building the ball is going to be held in." Grabbing the remote Sol turned off the television then faced Kougen, "sounds good but those bloody things with fangs -"

"You mean Vampires." Daemon said smartly, again not even looking back yelping when an empty soda can collided with the back of his skull. "You know what I meant." Sol snarled with narrow eyes as Kougen just chuckled.

"Anyway I don't think those vampires are going to be sleeping with any sort of defense mechanism up protecting their butts." Sol said scratching and itch on his head.

"I agree, but I don't think that they're going to be sleeping there." He paused a thoughtful expression on his face, "Hell some might be staying here." That got the other two's attention, "but they do probably have some security set up to watch over the building to make sure no one enters." Daemon turns around to face him, "so we already have an idea as to where the ball is going to take place?" He gets a nod from Kougen, "alright, if we're going to be scouting the place we're going to have to blend in. Act like tourists." A grumble was heard from Sol saying something along the lines like, "great we're going to have to act like a family or something close." He shivered at the thought of acting 'friendly' towards Saber who is going love edging him on the whole time, that he knows for a fact.

Laughing Kougen placed a hand on Sol's slouching shoulders, "that's right we're going to have to seem that we are all a group of friends touring around London. I was going to go for family, but with Saber that might be hard to pull off with her interesting looks."

"We could say she was adopted." Daemon suggested smiling wildly.

"Yes we could, but the cameras that are most likely are going to be in the surrounding area won't think that."

"Point."

"Don't worry everyone's equipment will go unnoticed and won't set off any warnings to whoever watching the cameras." Daemon stated feeling rather proud of himself.

"Like what pup?" Daemon let out a growl at Sol his eyes turning into slits, "don't call me that mutt." Opening his mouth to retaliate Sol was cut off by Kougen's snarl. "Enough you two." Looking a back at Daemon who signaled him to continue which he happily did, "like I was saying I have some items that will be able to detect where cameras, motion detectors, and the classic invisible lasers."

"Good we're going to need them." Getting up he headed towards his room, but before he shut the door behind him he turned back at the others. "I suggest you two go to bed it's going to be long day of sightseeing."

~*~*~

How was that? Sorry if it wasn't much.

Okay i had minor computer problem, and that minor problem was erasing everything on it. I know awesome right and sadly my character description for my Vampire queen went along with it. I was able to remember what she was going to look like, but i completely lost what i was going to name her and i can't remember it.

Sooooo yeah anyway please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I am back and....somewhat kicking.

So sorry for such a long time to update life has been a bit crazy for me to write anything, but I did read through this and found a few spelling errors that I always seem to miss and fixed them. But knowing me I missed some anyway, but hey heres chapter ten so ENJOY!

**~*~*~**

**Chapter Ten**

"I think we're lost."

"We are not lost we're just taking the more scenic route!"

"So we're lost."

"Shut up Skye!" Sol growled turning away from Daemon's annoying accusing self to Skye who had a bored look on her face as she looked around at the small shops surrounding them. Glancing at Sol she shrugged and continued on ignoring the onlookers that Sol had gotten the attention from by his yelling.

Scowling at her Sol ran up to her to continue the argument on telling her that he did indeed know where they were at. Leaving behind Daemon to take pictures of all the buildings and alleyways as they walked on past them to look at later.

"Well it does look like we're a group of lost tourists." Kougen chuckled who was hanging back from the other three with Saber.

"Well the lost tourist part is true." She answered dryly watching as Sol argued with Skye who asked, "Well then where are we now?" Her reply from the proud wolf was a confused scratch on the head as he stared at the map.

"Idiot." Saber mumbled walking over to Sol took the map from him and gave it Daemon.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!" She tossed Sol a cold glare, "Daemon is way better than this than you." Nodding at Daemon he smiled and walked to the front and told us to go left leading them to a row of large old houses. Walking towards Skye she ignored the glare Sol gave her as she passed him.

"Hey babe." Smiling at Skye's scowl from the comment she draped an arm around her shoulder drawing Skye's body closer to hers. "You look cold." She purred brushing her nose against Skye's red one giving it a quick peck.

Mumbling a few things Skye didn't pull since it was 34 F outside and Saber's body heat was welcomed to her cold shivering body. Noticing this Saber pulled her closer and wrapped part of her long blue scarf around Skye's neck making her blush, but it was hard to tell with it being cold and all.

Saying a small "thanks" Skye walked a bit closer to Saber who chuckled at her actions, 'how cute.' She thought, but the sudden flash of light of light made both girls groan from the flash and rub away the floating dots that blocked their vision.

Looking over they spotted a smirking Sol, a nervous looking Daemon, and Kougen who had the camera in his hands and pointing at them.

"Awe so cute." Kougen called out giving back the camera to Daemon.

Laughing Saber pulled Skye into a tight hug smirking when another flash went off at them. "I want copies of those!" Saber yelled chuckling at Skye's flustered angry face that was pointed to grinning wolves in front of her.

Continuing on for two more hours of searching for the place where the vampires would hold a ball they searched, and studied each building and alley while keep up their appearance tourists.

Feeling vibration to her side Saber noticed how Skye was shivering violently, "hey you okay?" She asked her question getting the others attention. "Just cold, but fine I can go on."

Cursing herself for forgetting that the cold effected Skye more than the rest of them she quickly picked up Skye in her arms bringing her closer to her body.

"Hey! I can g-"

"No you can't you're freezing, and going to get sick."

"After we check this alley out we'll get a taxi back to the hotel." Kougen announced walking over to Skye to feel her forehead, and neck checking for a fever.

Scowling at them Skye nodded while burying her cold face into Saber's warm neck making her shiver from the cold touch. "Sorry" she mumbled feeling the shiver.

"No problem babe."

Stepping in front of the alley Kougen studied the long path leading up to what looked like a large building in the distance. Clicking his tongue in thought he turned from the road to Skye seeing her shivering against Saber then to the moped rental shop on the corner. Nodding he signaled the others to follow him to the shop.

Getting their mopeds the guys getting their own while Saber and Skye shared with Skye on the back holding onto Saber they emerged from the alley onto a long turning road leading up to a huge; well huge was an understatement, but a massive mansion. Parking a small distance away they got off to get a closer look of the place. Behind the large steal gate was ten acres of land with the descent size manmade lakes scattered on the property, one being half an acre away from the gate the other on the right side of the mansion, and they could barely make out the edge of the other peaking out of the thick curtains of trees surrounding the house.

Placed of the middle of the land was a beautiful gothic styled house looking to about three stories tall, and taking up a little over a half an acre of land. With a circle drive away which the saw expressive looking cars of all types parked on it, and what Kougen could see on the large steel door to the house was two screeching bats.

"The curtains are all drawn closed." Kougen heard Skye whisper who was now out of Sabers arms and studying the house in front of her with hard eyes.

Walking around Daemon took pictures of the gates and house then he casually took out his 'iPod touch' and tapped something.

"You smell that?" Kougen asked while acting like an awe struck tourist as he took a picture with his phone.

Growling Sol nodded, "Yeah, it's still fresh."

"Vampires." Saber mumbled placing a hand on Skye's tense shoulders.

After taking a few more pictures some of the group shots in front of the main gates so not to make it look suspicious they quickly headed out.

Getting a cab they spoke about what they say today, but making it sound like kids in awe about buildings and the sights they've seen. Turning towards the cabby Kougen asked him a question, "Excuse me Sir, but the mansion on 600 Shade street what do you know about it?" Not taking his eyes of the road the older man seemed to jump from the question, but answered a bit hesitantly. "You would want to stay away from there the lot of you. Strange things happen there."

"Oh? What kind of strange things?" Kougen pushed acting much like a curious teenager the others responding in agreement.

Sighing he answered, "People have gone missing around there in the past couple of days mostly younglings snooping around their when news came out that people have been spotted going in and out of the place." He stopped to yell at a teen that cut him off on his moped.

"So someone moved in their?"

"I would assume since there are always cars out front."

"These disappearances' have they've always happened?"

"Not since I was a boy which was a little over fifty years ago, but then again there were other cases way back before I was born." He shrugged while turning onto a side road, "That mansion has been there since old England its one of the oldest building here, and people say it's cursed." Stopping at the light he turned to look at Kougen his aged brown eyes staring into Kougen's curious green ones, "why do you lot want to know about such a place?" Staring at the five of them, mostly Saber since she was odd looking one out the rest of them.

"We're university students from the states and we're doing a project on old buildings in England with history." Saber answered without missing a beat while giving a smile.

Giving a slow nod he turned back just to see the light turn, "Well we have a lot of those, but I would advise you all to stay away from that place, no goods come from there." He grumbled while pulling into their hotels drive around, "Well here you all are that will be forty U.S dollars."

As the others went inside Kougen handed the driver a single bill and began to walk away, "He kid don't you want your change back?" The cabby shouted at him holding his bill in hand, turning back Kougen just smiled and shook his head, "No you keep it considerate thanks for the information you gave us." And with that he stepped inside leaving the old cabby driver to stare at the one hundred dollar bill in his hand.

Walking into his room Kougen was greeted with the others surrounding Daemon and his computer. "So is it the place?" He asked hanging his coat in the closet then walked over, "Looks like it's the place it fits what they would go for." Saber answered watching all the information they gathered be formed into a sheet by their tech wolf.

"Well it seems that the mansion is called Misty Manor." Daemon said reading more into the manors history.

"Why would they call it that?" Sol asked leaning back in his seat while keeping a lazy eye on the screen. "Well the manor at night seems to form a thick fog or mist around it locals say it's so thick that you can't see a thing."

"Easy to hunt victims in if they can't see a thing in front of them." Skye said.

Nodding at her statement Daemon pulled up another page skimming it quickly, "Hmm it seems it has another name as well."

"And that is?" Kougen asked leaning on Daemons chair.

"Bloody Mist Manor."

Skye scoffed at the name getting up to get something hot to drink Saber joined her while the guys sat silently by the computer. "When is this ball again?" Sol asked sitting up to face Kougen serious face. "In three days." Sol cursed, "I thought we had at least a week, is that enough time to get ready?" Typing away at his computer Daemon spoke up, "From what I gathered they have multiple cameras around the perimeter, motion sensors, and a lot of other things that will be a pain in the ass to get through." Taking a breath he opened another page, "And I was able to find and old blueprint of the house, but from the looks of it the house had some new additions to."

Looking over the blueprint Kougen sighed, "Well it's the only thing we can go off right now so we're going to have to take a chance."

"Taking a chance like that is going to be really dangerous." Sol mumbled getting up to get something to drink.

Sighing, "Don't I know it." Kougen whispered taking out his phone to call Warren to let him know what they had found.

~*~

Dinner was silent with only a few comments about today's discovery from Kougen and Daemon letting us know that the next three days were going to be preparation. After dinner I thanked Kougen who helped me with the dishes as I mulled over my thoughts trying to put them in some form of order. Feeling a hand on my shoulder as I was drying a plate I looked to see Kougen, "Get some sleep Skye you look tired." Not arguing I put the dish in hand away and went to take a warm shower.

Stepping into the room I shared with Saber I was surprised to see the usually energetic wolf asleep curled up on her side. Smiling softly I grabbed my sleep ware and walked out to take a shower.

God I hated being lost and having to many unanswered questions that I'm not even close to answering. Hissing when I got in the shower not even feeling the water temp first making me jump back to avoid from being scalded, quickly bring the temp down I was able to relax as the water washed my stiff body. I swore when the sudden image of the mansion came into mind, along with that man…

Shaking my head pushing away those thoughts for right now trying to relax I began to hum and what came out made me stop and smack my head while cursing, "Damn you Daemon." Now trying to get the 'Bumblebee' song the damn techno song that Daemon was playing earlier today on repeat.

"Sweet sweet little bumblebee I know what you want from…me…Dammit!"

Finishing up quickly while I swore up a god damn storm the whole time I got dressed in a pair of short grey shorts, and a black tank top that had a white paw print on the chest.

Storming out of the bathroom I saw Daemon still up typing away I scowled, "Fuck you Daemon." Startled he turned around as I went into my room but I heard a, "What?" Before I shut the door behind me.

Rubbing my hair one more time with the towel I chucked it across the room before I climbed into bed, but I stopped when my eyes landed on Saber's peaceful face the look made my heart tighten.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Making you feel." Jerking my hand away I was when the sleeping Saber spoke up and again I cursed when I failed to notice that she was awake as I sat there and stared at her like I would get all my answers from her sleeping form. I watched as she pushed herself up so she was now sitting across from me, her eyes holding a softness that sped up my heart rate as I continued to stare into them.

I watched as she reached out to run her thumb over my cheek tenderly, "I'm trying to show you love, real love." I stiffed at hearing that and she felt it when she brought her hands down on my shoulders to keep me from running. A moan slipped out when she began to massage my shoulders easing the knots out of them.

"Wow babe you're really tense, here lay down you a need a good massage or you're going to hurt yourself." I wanted to argue but I didn't not seeing the point my head was already spinning with unanswered questions and me yelling for no reasons would solve anything.

Lying down on my stomach I let Saber straddle by butt and work her soft hands over my stiff back. A silence fell between us and I hate to admit but I hated it, it just felt wrong for Saber not have something to say but she stopped talking after her answer to me. Wanting to say something to break the silence, but I just come up blank my mouth felt like cotton as I tried to utter word.

"Hey loosen up it hard to rub these knots out when your keep on tens-" Turning around swiftly grabbing both of Sabers hands I leaned up so she was sitting in my lap as our eyes met her eyes showing her confusion at my sudden action.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you even like me?!" My shout surprised her, but that question has been buzzing in my head for a year now and it has been driving to the edge. I clutched the front of her shirt now like it was the only thing that was keeping me from going over the edge as I sat there I couldn't help it as tears slipped down my cheek landing onto the black tank top she was wearing. I truly didn't understand to why she wanted someone like me a cold, mostly distance, romantically retarded, loner that is afraid of falling in love, or showing love to anyone.

So I sat there to what felt like hours crying into her chest as I let out all my frustrations, and confusion out on her and she sat there taking it rubbing small circles on my back as she rocked me. I don't know why this all came up, maybe it was the simple thing that she said, _"Making you feel."_ Had hit me harder than any punch could do, but it hit hard to the point that I was actually crying, I haven't cried since I was six on the day I lost my entire family.

When I finally stopped giving a few hiccups she pulls me away from her so that she could look at me, but I couldn't, I just couldn't let her see me like this.

"Well that proves it. You're human." Confused I look up to see her smiling face.

"What?" After I broke down and cried on her the only thing she says is that. What the hell?

Brushing the drying tear trails off my face she runs her hand through my hair knowing it relaxed me, "Sometimes I didn't think you were human at times you were always so cold and distant and rarely showed any emotion to anyone. If you did it was usually sarcasm, or a cold sneer." She paused as she pulls me closer to place her shin on my shoulder leaning into me as she continued, "But lately you have been opening up by smiling more, laughing, and now this. It just proves to me that you're human."

She was right. I have changed, and she helped that.

Pulling away I smile at her my smile seemed to surprise her since she let out a small gasp then let out a louder one when I brought her down into a soft questioning kiss. Moving my lips unsure as to what to do I was glad when Saber's shock subsided when she reacted moving her lips against mine. Starting slow and soft the kiss soon turned into a wild frenzy as Saber deepened it with her tongue wrestling with my own in a battle of dominance.

Lacking air I was the first to pull away to suck in some air, but I lost it when I was back lying down with Saber over me. "What was that for?" She asks looking down at me with frosty blue eyes filled with curiosity and lust.

As I stared up at her with my mismatched eyes I smile bring her down for a small peck on the lips, "For making me feel." My heart skipped a beat when gave me a loving smile and came down on my for another kiss this time she was the one to pull away, and began to laugh?

"You know if it weren't for the three unmated males so close by I would be screwing you senseless right?"

I feel my face flush so I look away finding the wall fascinating for the moment but glance back at her when I hear her chuckle, "We just had two fierce make out sessions without me shoving my hands down you're pant or up your shirt, and you can't even look me in the eye. Damn you're lucky you're cute or I might have found that offensive."

Feeling her settle down beside me I turn around to face her and she pulls me close so that her chin is resting on my head. "Sooo does mean we're a couple?"

I chuckle as I run my hand through her soft white hair, "I suppose." I feel her let out a sigh and clutch me closer to her body and for the first time in a long time I felt truly happy.

~*~*~

Just to let people know I made up 600 shade street i have know idea if there is a shade street in England soooo yeah...REVIEW!


End file.
